Legend Of Zelda: Bloody Tears
by MyReflectionWolf
Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

___Summary:__ Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental _  


**Chapter 1**

She sat in the small, white walled classroom staring at the computer screen with a bored expression on her face. She had been sitting at the computer for the past three hours working on an essay for her English class. The brunette then groaned as she clicked the save button on Microsoft Word, and saved the essay to her flash drive. She needed to write six more pages but right now she needed a break from the damn computer.

The girl pushed herself away from the computer as she took her flash drive from the USB drive. As she grabbed her back pack she stretched and signed out of the lab as she left the classroom. The short girl walked through the maze of towering shelves of books and waved to a few of the other students attending the local community college that she recognized. Once she was outside of the building, she turned right and headed for the common center.

As the brunette walked past the large wooden deck, a blond girl called to her and started her way.

"Mae-may!"

The blond called as the brunette stopped to look toward the taller girl who was now skipping down the short stair way toward her.

"Hey Austin."

She said as the blond girl hugged her.

"I've got a question Mae."

She said as Mae gave her an odd look.

"What?"

She asked as Austin gave her a small smile.

"What do you think about me and Al?"

She asked in a small voice as Mae gave her a smile and shook her head and started to continue her walk into the Commons Center. The taller blond started to faller after her with a nervous look on her face.

"Well?"

Austin asked as Mae looked at the taller girl from over her shoulder.

"He's smart, certainly creative in his own way, and he as a thing for old wands…"

Mae started as Austin continued to look nervous around her friend.

"But he's my brother."

Mae said as she stopped abruptly and turned to face the taller girl. At first Austin was startled and a bit frightened about what the shorter girl was about to say. That was until she noticed the smirk that was displayed across her face.

"About time Aus!"

Mae exclaimed as the taller girl started to laugh sheepishly.

"Well, we actually started going out a week ago… I was just really unsure about how to tell ya Mae-may."

The blond told her as she smiled meekly at her as they continued their walk into the cafeteria and into the long line of people who were getting their lunch at the café.

"So where has he taken you?"

The brunette asked as she tried to peer over the heads of the taller people in front of her to look at the menu.

"Well, the first night we went to a movie…"

Austin started as Mae looked up at the taller girl with a smile. She had known for a while that she had a thing for her brother. So it was good to see the blond in a happy mood, especially with all that has happened this year.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere**

It was hot in the desert. That was obvious, and he didn't know how the Gerudo could stand it. He whipped the sweat from his brow as he rode he trusted horse around the Temple like structure and spotted a set of lush looking palm trees. He looked at the trees oddly as a small blue fairy whipped out from under his hat and fluttered in front of him.

"Is that an oasis Link?"

The small fairy asked as the young man nodded.

"Looks like it Navi."

Link replied as he started to steer the horse over to the palm trees. Once he had crystal clear water in his sights he jumped off of Epona's back and started to lead the horse to the water's edge to drink. The large horse neighed happily as it lowered its head to drink. Link, however fell to his knees and splashed the cool water onto his face.

"Well who would have thought…"

Navi started as Link gave out a sigh as he sat back on his knees with his face toward the sky.

"An oasis near a temple."

"Well its better then there not being an oasis."

Link said with a smile as he silently thanked the goddesses after the long trek through the desert.

The green clad young man then pulled out his flask and filled it up with water and then took a drink, downing the contents and then filled it again before putting it away. The young hero then walked over to the cool shade of the palm trees and sat at one of the bases of the trees and pulled out the Ocarina of Time as his horse drank. He placed the flute to his lips and started to play a calming melody.

After a while of sitting in the shade, playing his treasured flue, he started to get a bad feeling. Something was feeling off. He didn't know what it was, call it his _hero instinct_ if you will, but something was wrong. Link stopped playing the tune and pulled the ocarina from his lips and let it rest in his lap while being cradled in his hands. The small fairy noticed this a flew over to her partner with a worried expression on her small face.

"What's wrong Link?"

Navi asked as Link stood and started to take in their surroundings. Something was defiantly off, he could feel it, but he couldn't pin point it.

"Not sure…"

Link muttered at he put the flute away for safe keeping. He then started toward Epona and patted the horse on the neck. She was still drinking so Link didn't want to leave just yet. The hero then went through his belongings and pulled out a horses feeding pouch and scooped out a hand full of the feed. He then offered it to the horse who gladly took it from him.

"What do you think it could be?"

Navi then asked as she had fallowed the you man.

"My gut says _ambush_."

He said as he turned to look at her.

"But if that was the case then why have they waited this long?"

Link questioned as the fairy shrugged. The hero then gave out a tired sigh and shut his eyes momentarily as he turned back to his bag and closed it.

"Maybe I'm wrong…"

Link muttered and then walked away from the horse and back to where he had been sitting previously. He then crossed his arms across his chest and then shut his eyes. He needed a moment of sleep. Not only because it was hot and traveling later in the day was easier. But because he hadn't really slept in three days, and if he wanted to tackle this next temple, he need to get some kind of rest first.

Navi flew over to him and hovered in front of his face for a moment before she decided to sit on top of Link's hat. She had been put in charge of Link's safety since the Great Deku Tree had made her his partner. So she kept watch over him as he slept. Especially since he had a bad feeling in his gut. Navi wanted to make sure that nothing happened while her friend was asleep. She loved Link in her own way, and she would be damned if anything terrible were to happen to him.

**Later**

"Link!"

The hero awoke with a start as Navi yelled his name in his face.

"What?"

He asked as his senses were starting to awaken.

"There's trouble!"

Navi exclaimed as Link blinked his weariness away and jumped to his feet, wobbling a bit since his legs had fallen asleep. As he pulled the master sword from its sheath, he felt a sting in his neck. He then reached up to grab at his neck as blurriness started to cloud his already sleepy senses. As he felt something was protruding from his neck and instinct told him to pull it out. When he did and looked at it, he found that it was a dart, obviously a poisonous dart. His vision then started to spin as he heard Navi call his name again franticly and Epona's angry neighs. He then felt himself hit the soft sand. The last thing that Link saw before he blacked out was someone's shoe.

Navi was cupped into an open bottle and the roughly tossed into the desert sun, the opening landing face down in the sand.

"LINK!"

The small fairy yelled as soon as she had her bearings straight. She saw Epona buck at the Gerudo who were trying to climb ride her. The woman was roughly tossed and the horse galloped quickly away into the desert. Navi then pounded on the inside of her glass prison as she then noticed Link being hauled onto the back of another horse. The hero was unconscious as far as she could tell.

"LINK!"

She yelled again as the women mounted their own horses and then road off into the opposite direction that Epona had gone.

"Link…"

Navi said weakly as she sank to her knees. She had failed at helping the young hero this time. Tears started to fall from her face as she felt the sun beating down on her through her glass prison. She needed to help Link, but she couldn't do that if she was baked alive inside of a bottle. The small fairy then had a look of determination on her face and started to dig at the sand under her feet. I shouldn't take her too long to dig her way out. As she dug, a plan started to form in her mind. She couldn't help link on her own. She knew this. She would go back to the Kakariko Village. She was sure that Impa could think of something. The Sheikah was a loyal protector of the Princess Zelda. She was sure that Impa would help Link without a second thought.

**Meanwhile **

Mae and Austin left the Common Center and walked back outside to the desk. They each held a plate of food that was freshly prepared by the café staff. The two of them walked onto the deck and sat down with their plates on their laps.

"So, you and Al went and saw that movie?"

Mae asked as Austin nodded.

"Yeah, it turned out not being all that great, but we made fun of the movie on the way back home."

Austin told her with a giggle as her shorter friend just smiled at her

"So that's why you came home laughing so hard."

Mae said as she lifted her sandwich to take a bite but stopped and glared at it.

"Whats wrong?"

Austin asked as Mae glanced at her.

"I forgot to get mayo…"

She started as she set the sandwich down onto the plate and moved it onto the bench next to her and stood up.

"I'll be right back."

She said and walked back to the commons center.

While on her way there she froze mid step when half way to the door. Her head was pounding. Like there was some kind of other worldly magic taking over her entire being. She may have not been born a witch but she knew what magic felt like since she was raised in a house of wizards. And in a way, it frightened her.

_"We call on the one with Bloody Tears to aid the Hero Of Time…"_

The voices of three people rang in her mind loudly as she cupped her hands over her ears as they started to ring. The next thing she felt was a harsh, hurricane-like, wind that whip at the long black and red coat she was wearing. The magic was taking her hold of her. She squinted her eyes as she saw her friend Austin rush for her before she saw nothing but darkness.

The next think she knew she was standing in front of a small, sleepy looking town. It looked like it was the middle of the night. Mae fell to her knees still clutching her head as the feeling of the strange magic still lingered. She then spotted a shadow off to her left. When she looked up, she saw the towering figure of a woman with pointed ears. She saw her lips move, but couldn't hear the words. She gave the woman a strange look before her vision started to blur and then everything went black.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author Notes**

Hey guys! I decided that I am going to rewrite this since it made no sense what so ever! anyway, I think its now worded better and there are not any run on sentences! :D

Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy it. And to get some question out of the way, I am crossing my OC's world with the LoZ: OoT world...so yeah, its going to be confusing...but that's the point

:3

~MyReflectionWolf


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

**Pairing: **Zelda x Link x OC (yes I am a fangirl)

_Summary:__ Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental _

**Chapter 2**

Impa looked at the strangely dressed girl that now lay at her feet. There was something odd about her. And she didn't just mean her clothes. Impa sensed something else, something that she recognized, but couldn't place. The sheikah woman knelt down next to the girl and lifted one of the girl's arms over her shoulders and hauled the girl to her feet. The girl may have looked strange but she was still human, or so she hoped. Impa walked the girl into the village and over to her house. It took some time since she was carrying another person. Once she was inside her house she laid the girl down onto the bed and covered her with a blanket.

On the way to her house she sensed a powerful magic on the girl. The magic was so powerful that it matched that of the goddesses. Impa looked at the sleeping girl who she had laid down in her bed with a look of curiosity. It was obvious to her that this girl was not of this world, but that of another. She noticed that the girl's expression was twisted in that of slight pain, as if the magic that the sheikah sensed on her was what was hurting her.

Impa sat down on a stool next to the bed. This was certainly strange. She not only sensed a slowly fading magic coming from her but something stronger. It reminded her of the cemetery, as well as the shadow temple. It was like this girl was a part of the temple; like she was one with it.

As the sheikah sat next to the girl she noticed that she started to awaken. Impa looked down at the girl as the girl squinted her eyes and tried to sit up. Immediately Impa moved to gently stop the girl's movement and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself."

The sheikah told her as the girl gave her a confused look.

"Where?..."

She asked and Impa noticed that her accent was different from that of her own. She was defiantly not from Hyrule. She knew that the Gerudo, Gorons, and Zoras all had their own accents because of their own cultures, but there was always a hint of the same unified accent in their voices. But this girl's accent was very different, it was clearer, and almost crystal sounding. In a way, it reminded her of Link's voice it.

"Your in Hyrule, Kakariko Village to be exact."

Impa told her as the girl gave out a groan as she lifted a arm to cover her eyes.

"Damn…"

She started as Impa watched her.

"My head hurts…"

"Do you know what happened to you?"

The sheikah woman asked as the girl peaked at her from under her arm.

"Not really…"

She began.

"I remember talking to my friend Austin and the heading back to the cafeteria in the commons center and then feeling a powerful force of magic take over me…"

The strange girl told her as Impa gave her an odd look, she didn't know what a _cafeteria_ was but she had an idea what a _commons center_ was. It sounded like a place where a community would gather. Or that was what she thought. The girl seemed to notice her slight confusion as jolted up to a sitting position.

"I am not at the community college!"

She exclaimed like she just realized that she wasn't in her own world. Impa grabbed the girl's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed for the second time.

"No…Your not…"

Impa told her as she gave her a look that read _sit up again and I will tie you down._ The girl gave the Sheikah an apologetic look as she rested her head on the pillow.

"So what is your name?"

Impa then asked her, this was something that she had meant to ask sooner but her other questions had gotten in the way.

"Mae, Mae Freeman…"

The brunette told her as Impa nodded.

"I am Impa of the Sheikah."

Impa told her as she stood up from the stool that she had been sitting on.

"You need to rest, whatever magic that brought you here still lingers on you and I am afraid that it is affecting your health."

The taller woman told Mae as the girl watched her from where she lay.

"Um…I Just remembered something else that happened before I woke up here…"

Mae started as the sheikah turned to look at her.

"I heard some voices that said, _we call on the one with Bloody Tears to aid the Hero Of Time…_Does that mean anything to you?"

The girl asked as Impa blinked at her. She understood part of what the phrase meant because it was talking about Link, the Hero of Time. But Link was all the way in the Gerudo Desert, across Hyrule Field. But what she didn't know was the _Bloody Tears_ part. Who or what was _Bloody Tears_? She didn't know.

"I don't know..."

She partially lied.

"But I will look into it Ms. Mae…just get some rest."

Impa replied as she received a look of mixed confusion and disappointment from the girl as she curled up into her side under the blankets. Impa gave her once last look before she walked out of the door of her home and walked toward the cemetery. She didn't quite know why she was heading to the cemetery at this hour at night, but something told her that she would find her answer there.

Upon entering the cemetery, she was greeted with the usually still and eerily silent air that surrounded it. But there was also the familiar feeling the Impa sensed from Mae. The Sheikah walked up to the memorial stone at the cemetery's entrance and gazed at the words written across its surface. She had read them many times before but as she looked at the words movement off toward her right caught her eye. The sheikah looked in the direction and saw the door of the old grave keepers hut close.

Impa looked at the hut oddly as she slowly approached it. It was like something inside was calling her. She twisted the door knob as pushed it open. Upon entering the tiny hut, she was greeted by a Poe that when it noticed her it darted out of the hut passed her. Impa jumped slightly, startled by the ghost creature. Impa closed the door behind her and looked around the small hut. She didn't understand how the grave keeper could live in such a small space. She then pushed that thought from her mind as she made her way over to the small desk with the grave keeper's journal sitting on it.

The book lay open with the contents of the last entry displayed on the page. Impa smiled to herself as she imaged Link reading the journal. Link had become friends with the grave keeper when he was a child. And when he would pass through Kakariko Village he would often stop by the cemetery to visit with the Grave Keeper who in turn would tell him ghost stories and old legends. So to her it was no surprise that when the young hero was here last he came to the cemetery and read the journal.

Impa flipped to some of the older entries, as if what she was looking for might be written in the messy handwriting of the now dead grave keeper. She stopped at an entry from a few years ago, it looked to be that of an legend or story that the grave keeper had uncovered.

The story was about something called _Bloody Tears_. Impa blinked as she picked up the old dusty journal as sat down on the tiny bed to continue reading.

"_It is unsure what Bloody Tears is, some say that it is a weapon, others say that it is an extension of the soul. But whatever it is, it is clear that only one person is able to wield it. It is also said that the person who holds Bloody Tears is connected to death itself, and that this individual is related to the Goddesses because of the connection to death…" _

Impa looked at the page with an odd look. It confused her. She had never heard of _Bloody Tears _until today. So why hadn't she heard of it before? Could it be that ancient texts of _Bloody Tears _had been burned out blasphemy of there being another Goddess besides Farore, Nayru, and Din? Impa would have read on if the rest of the words on the page weren't blurred by a water stain.

The sheikah woman stood and closed the old journal and placed it back on its spot on the table. She then left the tiny hut and returned to her home near the entrance of the Kakariko Village. She was tired, and even though she could stay up a number of nights in a row, there were times when she just wanted the pleasure to be able to sleep. But unfortunately this was not one of those nights. There was a strange girl in her house that she offered up her bed to the girl.

Impa walked into her house to see the girl was now sitting on the edge of the bed, Impa couldn't sense the magic radiating from her any more. The sheikah then assumed that the girl was feeling better.

"Are you feeling better now Ms. Mae?"

She asked, just to double check if her assumptions were correct.

"Yeah…the headache is gone…"

Mae replied and then glanced up to the taller woman as she approached her.

"So where am I exactly again?"

She asked as Impa gave her a small smile. The magic that was on her must had clouded her mind to the point of short term memory loss.

"You are in the Kakariko Village in the land of Hyrule."

She told her as the shorter brunette nodded and looked up toward her.

"So then why am I here?"

The girl then asked as Impa took a seat back on the stool that she had used to sit on earlier to watch over the girl.

"They only thing that I can guess is that the Goddesses called you here. And that you are supposed to help the hero of Time. But I need to know something first…"

Mae blinked as she looked the woman straight in the eye as is asking _what?_

"Do you know what _Bloody Tears _is?"

Impa asked as she saw the girl pale slightly. So she did know what it was. And maybe she was the one who had it."

The sheikah woman asked.

"Its not like I can get rid of it…"

The girl muttered much to Impa's surprise. What did she mean by that? The text that she had read from the Grave Keeper's journal said that it was either a weapon or an extension of the soul. So what did Mae mean by that she _can't get rid of it._

Mae noticed Impa's confused look.

"The best was is for me to show you…"

She told her.

"So…do you mind if we go outside?"

Mae asked as Impa nodded. The sheikah stood first and Mae fallowed in suite. The two of them walked out of the house and into the front yard where Mae walked a bit of a distance from the house.

The girl closed her dark brown eyes and relaxed her shoulders. She took a few deep breaths as she flexed her right hand. Her hand then relaxed for a moment but then her fingers twitched. A small red spark flickered in her relaxed palm at her side. Then things started to speed up. The small spark grew into a larger orb of red light. Mae's eyes flew open as she closed her hand into a fist around the light. Her body was now tensed up as the red light streamed through her fingers. Almost at the direct moment that her hand grasped hold of the ball of light, it turned into a long solid metal bar with two curved blades at either end. The blades were decorated in an eerie manner. They looked like eyes. The sharp curve of an upside down crescent moon cradled a large red stone, while at the base of the blade, four smaller stones dangled, giving the impression of tears.

Impa stood and looked at Mae in amazement. Was this scythe _Bloody Tears_? She assumed it to be, but then if that was the case? Why did Mae have to concentrate to call it out?

Mae looked as the sheikah as she held the scythe in her right hand delicately.

"You asked me what Bloody Tears was…well…That would be me…"

She started as Impa looked at her in confusion.

"Bloody Tears is not just a weapon but the extension of my soul, and being _what I am_ I am the only one able to use it…"

Mae told her as the sheikah looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean by _what you are_?"

Impa asked as Mae gave her a weak smile before she looked at her feet, her smile vanished as her eyes became hidden behind her bangs.

"I am a reaper…a God of Death…"

She told the taller woman as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Impa looked at the girl in disbelief, it was like she was seeing this girl in a new light, which she was. When she had first found her, she knew something was odd about her, but she couldn't place it. But now she under stood why Mae reminded her so much of the Shadow Temple and the cemetery, they were both places where the dead lay. And both places had that feeling of death. So this girl was death, the very manifestation of it.

Even though Impa's questions about the girl were answered, a few more now rested in her mind. If the Goddesses had called on the Death God to help Link, was he in that serious amount of trouble? And if so, where was he? And also, why? Why a God of Death and not someone else? There were now more questions than answers. And Impa felt like she needed to figure them out before she sent this girl on a wild goose chase.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author Notes**

Okay...yay... chapter two :3

anyway, not going to say much, the read and review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 3**

Impa tossed what looked like a red shirt and black cloak at Mae, who caught the clothing unsteadily. The shorter brunette looked at the clothing with slight confusion as Impa continued to look through her wardrobe.

"What…is this?"

Mae asked as she looked at the bundle in her arms and then back to the sheikah.

"Its something I wore back when I was younger… I thought that you could ware it while you are here…"

The sheikah woman told her as Mae gave her an odd look.

"Whats wrong with my clothes?"

"You stick out to much…"

Impa told her bluntly as she turned from her search to the girl.

"Change into those while I look for the gloves and boots that match them…"

Impa told her as Mae looked about the room until she spotted a curtain that looked like something to change behind. She walked over to the curtain and walked behind it.

"I don't get why that would be a problem…I'd just say I'm a foreigner…"

Mae muttered as she changed her clothes. She heard Impa's quite chuckle from the other side. So she heard her. Mae smiled slightly at this and finished changing. She walked out from behind the curtain and back over to the sheikah who was still going through her closet.

"So where should I put these?"

The shorter girl asked as she glanced to the clothes she was holding. Impa looked her way and pointed toward the bed.

"You can set then there for now, I'll find a place for them in a minute."

Mae nodded to her and placed her clothes onto the bed. Impa then pulled what she was looking for out of the closet. The Sheikah woman turned to Mae and held out a pair of boots with matching gloves out to her.

"Put these on."

Impa told her as Mae took the foot and hand ware from her and glanced at them. The boots and gloves were black with red string that laced up the length of them. The shorter girl shrugged and put on the boots. As Mae slipped on the left boot and started on the gloves, a knock sounded at the door. Shortly after, the door swung open.

"Impa!"

A young masked man wearing an almost matching uniform to Impa's as the said sheikah walked into the house. The man with blond bangs and red eyes glanced at Mae, shook his head and approached the Sheikah woman as she stood.

"Impa, something has happened!"

The young man exclaimed as Mae watched the two of them converse as she pulled on her other glove.

"What do you mean?"

The taller Sheikah woman asked as she looked at the young man with confusion. The blond stuck his hand into his pouch and pulled out what looked like to be a dimly lit fairy with one tattered looking wing.

"Navi!"

Impa exclaimed as the little fairy looked up weakly at the Sheikah woman.

"Impa…Link…"

The small blue fairy whispered.

"Bring her to the table Sheik."

Impa ordered as the young man nodded. Mae stood from where she sat on the bed and wondered after them but kept her distance.

"Anything I can do?"

Mae asked in a small voice as Impa turned to her.

"Yes, Mae."

She started.

"Would you mind going to the well to get some water."

"Well? Where is it?"

Mae asked as the young man named Sheik walked up to her.

"I'll show you. You must be new here…Mae was it?"

Sheik told her as Mae gave him a small smile that said "_you have no idea."_

As the pair walked out of the house, Sheik grabbed a bucket. The two of them walked through the small town, when Mae arrived the night before, she had only seen it deserted, but now during the day it was almost a bustle of activity.

"So…your name is Sheik?"

Mae asked the young man who looked her way and gave her a nod.

"Yes. So I assume that this is the first time you have been to Kakariko Village."

"Yeah, you can say that I'm from a foreign country, Impa was kinda enough to let me stay the night with her."

Mae said quickly, like she had made it up on the spot, though she hadn't, she didn't know this young man very well and even though he knew Impa, she wasn't so sure of him. The two soon arrived at the well. Sheik lowered the bucket into it and then drew up some water.

"What country are you from?"

He asked expectantly as Mae paled slightly. She couldn't answer that question, though she had expected it, she didn't know how to answer it.

"Oh! It's so far away that the name isn't very easy to pronounce…I have even a hard time with it…"

She replied with a nervous laugh as Sheik gave her a look that read, _"I don't believe you…"_

The two then headed back to Impa's house. Once inside, they noticed Impa was sitting at the table, keeping watch over the fragile looking blue fairy that lay on a folded piece of cloth.

"We've got the water Impa."

Sheik announced as he entered the house with Mae fallowing behind him. The sheikah young man placed the water next to the table and then sat down.

'So how is Navi?"

He asked as Mae still kept her distance from them, as if unsure of what to do or say.

"Well she is lucky to be alive…"

The taller woman said as she dipped a bowl into the bucket of water and then placed it on the table next to the fairy.

"She said that Link was in trouble while you were out…but she couldn't get anything out."

"Is she going to be okay?"

Mae suddenly asked as she slowly approached the table. Impa looked at the shorter girl. She had a feeling that Mae knew the fairy's out come.

"She will be with rest and plenty of water…"

The sheikah woman told her as Mae nodded with understanding. Impa then turned back to Sheik.

"Where did you find her?"

"In the Gerudo Desert."

Sheik replied bluntly as Impa nodded. That was where she last heard Link was located. But if he had been captured like Navi seemed to indicate, then he must be in Gannondorf's castle. Impa then turned to Sheik and Mae, giving them both a glance before she spoke.

"Would you two watch over Navi while I go and run some _errands_?"

She asked them. Mae nodded as Sheik rolled his red eyes but agreed to it as well. He knew what Impa was actually up to as the taller sheikah stood up from the table and out of the door. Once Impa was out of the house Sheik looked toward the shorter girl.

"So…where are you from Mae…"

He asked her again but this time with the knowing sound in his voice that he knew that she had lied earlier. Mae rubbed the back of her head as she approached him a bit more but still kept her distance from the table.

"Well…"

She started.

"Certainly not from this world…"

Mae told him flatly as she looked off toward the wall. Sheik gave her a raised eye brow.

"Now do you care to explain why you won't come anywhere near Navi?"

He asked as Mae jumped a little and turned to look as the sleeping fairy on the table. The small glowing blue fairy was in critical condition from dehydration. And because she was in such a condition she was afraid to touch her. Because she was a Reaper, she was scared that by just touching her would cause the little fairy to die.

"Uh…well…"

Mae started again as Sheik gave her another look from behind his shawl.

"…You see…I'm not exactly sure what would happen if I were to get to close to her…"

The brunette told the crimson eyed young man who took a spare cloth that was sitting on the table and dipped it into the water filled bowl. He rung it out a bit and then held it over Navi, where he rung it out some more. Letting drops of the cool water land on the small fairy.

"So what do you think would happen?"

Sheik asked as Navi's body shivered slightly from the cool water hitting her. He then continued the same process at before.

"…She may die for one…"

Mae muttered as the blond glanced her way with a confused look in his eye.

"What are you?"

He suddenly asked as Mae blinked at him. Mae gave him a small, sheepish laugh.

"A…Death…God…"

She whispered as Sheik blinked at her. She was kidding right? He thought as Navi started to come around. A Death God from the legends intertwined within the Shadow Temple? This girl had to have been kidding.

"Really? You don't have a scythe…"

He pointed out as Mae gave him a glare.

"I would show it to you but its daylight and I don't want the whole world knowing what I am…"

Mae told him with a twitching eye brow as the sheikah turned to Navi who was now sitting up and wiping the water from her face.

"You alright Navi?"

Sheik asked her as Mae came closer to the table. Navi nodded to him weakly.

"Yeah…but Link's in trouble…"

The fairy said as Mae tilted her head to the side. Who was Link?

"What do you Mean by _Link's in trouble, _Navi?"

Sheik asked the fairy. This time Navi looked toward Mae and gave her a confused look.

"Who are you…?"

She asked.

"Not important Navi…Focus, what's wrong with Link"

Sheik cut in before Mae could introduce herself. She gave Sheik a dark glare as she crossed her arms.

"…We were attacked by the Gerudo near the Spirit Temple…"

Navi started to explain as she shifted her gaze from Mae and back to Sheik.

"...Link got hurt…and I was trapped inside of a bottle…"

Navi continued as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I couldn't help him Sheik! I-I –I've failed as a fairy partner!..."

The small fairy cried as she cupped her face in her tiny hands as Mae looked at the fairy with sympathy. Sheik also gave the fairy a sympathetic look.

"No you haven't Navi…"

The sheikah young man told her as he watched the fairy.

"We'll save Link…"

He told her as Mae blinked at the crimson eyed blond.

"We?"

The brunette asked as she looked at Sheik. The sheikah stood up from the table as the small fairy watched him. Sheik looked at Mae with slightly narrowed eyes. This gave Mae the sneaking suspicion that the young man was smirking.

"Yes…and you can prove to me that you are what you say you are…"

"What!"

Mae exclaimed as the door opened.

"_What,_ what?"

Impa asked as She closed the door behind her as Sheik walked toward Mae and grabbed her hand.

"Nothing, Impa! I'm going to show Mae around the village a bit more."

Sheik said hastily as Mae let out a startled cry as she was being dragged behind the sheikah boy.

"Hey! W-wait!"

Mae cried as she was dragged out of the door. Impa gave the two youths a confused look as the door shut behind them and then turned to look as Navi who was still whipping away her tears. She didn't quite know what just had happened but she was sure that Sheik wasn't going to give Mae a proper tour of the town. The taller sheikah woman then gave a glare toward the door.

"What am I going to do with you…"

She muttered as she stared at the door that Mae and Sheik had just left through.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 4**

Mae shook herself free from Sheik's grasp as he pulled her down the stairway that lead away from Impa's house. This caused the sheikah to stop for a moment and look up toward the shorter brunette who was slightly a ways higher up on the stairs.

"Sheik, where are we going?"

Mae asked as confusion was written across her face as Sheik's crimson eyes sparkled with mischief.

"We're going to save Link."

He told her as Mae's expression stayed the same.

"Yes I know that but _who _is he?"

Mae asked as Sheik blinked at her. He now realized just how recently this girl arrived in Hyrule.

"He's the Hero from legend…The Hero of Time…"

He told her in a slightly shocked voice. Mae blinked. She was still confused but now she had an idea of this Link character that she had heard so much about. He was important…apparently.

"You have no Idea who he is, do you?"

Sheik finally asked as Mae shook her head in response. Sheik would have sighed if Mae had been anyone else, but he just stared at her in awe. He now understood just how little she knew of Hyrule.

"Well then…"

Sheik started as Mae walked down the steps toward him.

"I guess I should tell you about him on the way there then."

The young sheikah said as he rubbed the back of his head as the brunette gave him a slight glare as she joined his side.

"You think?"

Mae asked as he gave her an apologetic look as he started to lead the way once again, this time not dragging the shorter girl along behind him.

As they walked out of the village, Sheik told her all about Links latest exploits. And the more he explained the more Mae just seemed to get confused. The people that the sheikah was talking about sounded like monsters from a child's nightmares. People who were part fish, or ate rocks and the Kikori who were children who never grew up, made her think of the children's story _Peter Pan._

Mae gave out an un-lady like groan which caused Sheik to stop in his story telling.

"…What is it?"

The young red eyed man asked as Mae looked at him lazily.

"This place is crazy…"

Mae replied bluntly. Sheik gave her a surprised look that quickly turned into an insulted one.

"Crazy!"

He exclaimed as Mae gave him a lazy look in reply.

"Yeah..But what do I know…I just got here and I've been thrown into something that I don't even understand…"

She started as the blond boy watched her.

"So it's natural that I think this world is crazy…"

The shorted brunette finished as Sheik stopped and looked down at a broken draw bridge. The shorted girl gave the young man an odd look. His red eyes looked distant, as if he was suddenly lost in a memory. Mae raised an eye brow at him.

"Sheik?"

She said and waited for a response out of the young sheikah. When nothing happened, the shorter girl shook his arm.

"Sheik."

She called this time as the young man jerked in surprise at her touch. He gave her a surprised look, at first, he was surprised to see her but that quickly changed as returned to reality.

"You okay?"

The shorter brunette asked as Sheik shook his head and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…"

He muttered as he lowered his hand and glared into the empty and deserted looking town that lay across the broken drawbridge.

"What is this place?"

Mae asked as she jumped across the broken boards that was once a bridge.

"Castle Town…"

Sheik started as he joined her on the other side.

"…or what's left of it…"

He added in an irritated tone as Mae froze momentarily as he passed her.

"Sorry if I-"

"Don't be…this place just holds a lot of memories…"

Sheik cut her off as he continued to walk down the broken cobblestone streets.

"You may need to find some sort of _weapon_ to protect yourself from the _redead_-"

Sheik stopped when he looked back toward the brunette to see her carrying a double bladed scythe in her right hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"You said I needed a weapon…"

She replied with a smirk as the sheikah gave her a surprised look.

"How did you…?"

"I'm a God of Death… I'm_ nothing_ without my scythe…literally…"

Mae told the young sheikah as she walked passed him. Sheik shook his head and jogged up next to her, matching his pace with hers. They soon entered what looked like it was once a market. Scattered over the area were what reminded Mae of mummies but Sheik had called them _redead_. Mae went to ask The sheikah about the _mummies_ but was silenced by a sharp, high pitched scream as the two of them walked past one of the creatures. The blood curdling scream caused the reaper to jump nearly out of her skin.

"Shit!"

Sheik cursed loudly as he took a strong hold of Mae's wrist and started to run, dragging her behind him.

"What the hell was that! That thing can raise the dead with a scream like that!"

The shorter girl exclaimed as She tried to keep up with the sheikah.

"That…"

The crimson eyed blond started.

"Was a redead…you get too close and they latch onto you. Also they are hard as hell to kill."

He explained as they exited the haunted marketplace.

"… Also it's best to just avoid them…"

Sheik added as he slowed to a walk as Mae nearly bumped into him.

"You can put that Scythe away now…Also…I'm going to need to tie you up before we get inside…"

Sheik told her suddenly as Mae gave him a confused look that was mixed with shock.

"Okay…wait, WHAT!"

Mae shrieked as the young man covered her mouth quickly to shush her.

"Quiet please! It will make things a lot easier. Trust me. You just need to pose as a prisoner, that's all, and we should be able to get to Link without drawing to much attention…"

Sheik explained as Mae crossed her arms.

"Okay…and what about you?"

Mae asked pointedly as the young man scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well…Gannondorf is under the notion that I serve him…"

"Ah…"

Mae replied as she shifted her footing and held her wrists out toward him.

"Tie me up as you tell me the rest of your _brilliant_ plan…"

Mae added with sarcasm laced in her voice as Sheik pulled out a rope from seemingly nowhere as he started to explain the rest of his _plan _to her. Mae liked the plan all up until the point where she would be left to fend for herself, dragging a man who she didn't know and was more than likely taller than her out of that thing that looked like a _fortress_ but was called a _castle_.

To make it look like Sheik had a hard time _catching_ the reaper, Mae allowed him to throw a few punches at her. And she made sure that the sheikah knew that when the next time they met, she would have her payback. Sheik didn't take it very lightly when he saw her dark brown eyes flash red briefly.

The sheikah dragged her roughly up a spiraling staircase, once again adding to the act that she was a prisoner, to a grand yet dark looking throne room. Across from the large set of heavy mahogany doors was a large pipe organ. And sitting in front of it, playing a haunting tune, was the largest man Mae had ever seen in her life. She compared him to an F150 Ford Truck…or a Hummer…either would work.

"My lord…I pardon the intrusion…"

Sheik said as the large, robed man stopped his playing and slowly turned to face the two of them.

His eyes were gold and it matched the color of the gemstone on his forehead. So this was Gannondorf.

"Sheik…who do we have here?"

The man said as he eyed Mae as Sheik pushed her roughly to the floor at the much taller man's feet.

"I found her sneaking around the market…I believe that she is a rebel spy."

Sheik explained.

"So what if I am you snake… I've already accomplished what I came for…"

The brunette bit back at Sheik's comment, playing along as the incorporative captive, her years in drama during high school were playing off.

Her comment earned her a kick to the gut from the sheikah, and she mentally added it to her growing list of paybacks.

"You have nerve girl…"

Gannondorf said with a grin as he kneeled down to her level. He then grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. He then noticed her rounded ears that were hidden under her short hair and blinked in confusion.

"Your not Haylin…"

He started as Mae returned his confused look with a glare as the large man studied the features of her face.

"_What_ are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out…"

The brunette growled at him. Gannondorf gave her an amused smirk as she let her go and stood up and turned back to the organ.

"Take her to the dungeon…"

"Sir!"

Sheik replied to the order as if he was an obedient soldier and grabbed the shorter girl roughly up off the floor and dragged her out of the throne room.

"Did you have to kick me?..."

Mae muttered to Sheik in a whisper once they were a distance away from the room.

"Well…what did you expect…"

The sheikah replied in a whisper as he led her to the lowest part of the castle.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 5**

Mae gave out a grunt as she hit the stone floor of the dungeon. She coughed as she lifted herself to her knees, sending a glare toward the sheikah who tossed her into the cell. She was met with his shocked expression. She gave him a confused look and turned to look toward the direction he was looking. What she saw, would have made her sick, but she wasn't a normal person, she was a reaper, so she was used to seeing people who looked half dead.

The young mand who she now laid her eyes on wore a lot of green. It made his stick out like a sore thumb. His hair was blond, and Mae couldn't guess his eye color since they were shut. His breathing was deep a ragged with a bit of wheezing. He also looked like he was in a cold sweat from the shine on his forehead, which Mae guessed that he had a fever.

The metal bared door then slammed shut behind her; jerking her attention from studying the young man to watching Sheik walk away. This was where she was left to fend for herself. Mae Scooted to the stone wall with her back facing it as Sheik had instructed her. She then started to work on the ropes that tied her hands together. If she could get them free, the rest should be a _piece of cake_.

After she shimmied herself free from the ropes, she started to pick at the locks that were on the young man's shackles. Once again, Sheik had provided her the tools to do so. It was like the sheikah was prepared for anything.

As she worked on the locks, the young man jerked out of his sleep and looked back at her. Mae not saw that his eyes were blue, but they were also dilated. Mae took note of this, and started to put the pieces of a puzzle together, either this kid was sick, or poisoned.

"Who…?"

The blond asked as Mae hushed him.

"I'm getting you out of here…"

She whispered as she heard a click from the lock as the shackle fell open. Mae smiled as she gently pulled them off of the young man's wrists and quietly set them down on the stone floor. She then aided the young man into a sitting position.

"Are you Link?"

Mae then asked as the young man nodded.

"Yeah…but who are-?"

"Now's not the time for introductions…we got to get out of here first…"

Mae cut him off in a whisper as she stood and pulled the green clad young man up with her. In the back of her mind she was praying that her reaping abilities weren't going to affect him, but so far, nothing was happening. Mae gave out a sigh as she looked at the shady part of the jail cell they were trapped in. At first she doubted herself about the one ability she had in mind using, but after mulling it over in her head for a moment she decided to go with it. It was better off than being chased down by an angry mob and risk getting captured and possibly killed…not like death really affected her now anyway.

The shorter brunette struggled to drag the taller young man toward the shaded part of the cell as she concentrated her mind on the layout of Impa's house. She saw the table, the stove, the loft, the cow in the cage (why someone would have livestock in their home she didn't know)… and anything else she could remember.

She then stretched out her free arm into the shaded area and saw it ripple around it like she was dipping her arm into a pool of water. Mae smiled to herself triumphantly as she proceeded to walk into the shaded area that had become a black void at her touch. She loved this ability of her's, not only did it creep out a certain roommate, but it made getting to places where she had been that much easier.

Once completely consumed by the black void, Mae felt its cold. The icy sensation tingled up her limbs. She still kept her mind's eye on the interior on Impa's house so that they wouldn't get lost in the void. Soon she noticed a small light, it grew larger and larger…

The two of them then stumbled out of a closet and onto the floor, bring the contents of the wardrobe with them as they fell. Link had fallen unconscious around the time before they had entered the void.

"LINK!"

Mae heard a high pitched voice and a blue light buzz quickly over from the table and toward them. She then noticed Impa standing next to the table with a tipped over chair behind her. Mae gave her a sheepish grin and she sat up.

"Um…sorry about the mess…"

She said as the taller woman walked toward her and examined her, taking in the few bruises that she had from when Sheik _roughed her up_.

"What in the name of Din happened?"

Impa asked as she glanced at Link who she deducted needed more attention than Mae since she quickly moved over to him.

"Ha ha…it's kinda a long story…"

The brunette replied as she watched Impa lift Link up off the floor and moved him over to a cot she had set up under the loft.

"You have time…"

Impa replied at the reaper flinched inwardly as she continued to watch is the sheikah woman laid the young man down on the cot.

"After you tend to those bruises…"

She added as she threw Mae a concerned smile. The shorter brunette returned it sheepishly as she stood and walked over to the cot where Impa was tending to the blond boy.

"He has a high fever…"

Impa muttered as she glanced up between Mae and Navi. The small fairy didn't notice since her focus was mainly on the boy sleeping on the cot.

"Navi…why don't you assist Mae in getting some water from the well…"

The small fairy jerked up and looked up at the sheikah woman and then glanced at the brunette standing at the foot of the cot.

"What? I can't leave Link! I'm his partner!"

The small blue fairy exclaimed as Impa started to protest against her.

"Navi…go with Mae…"

Her voice was stern like a mother's and the fairy sank in defeat like a child. Navi then started to fly toward the door and Mae started to fallow. She was stopped however when Impa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Could you keep her away from the house for a while."

Mae nodded to the request.

"How should I do that?"

The brunette then asked.

"There are many people in this town that could use a helping hand here or there."

The sheikah woman told her as Mae nodded again and continued onward toward the door where Navi was waiting; on the way there she picked up the bucket that Sheik had used before to get water. Mae opened the door and the small fairy flew outside ahead of her and she fallowed.

"So your name is Mae? I've never heard of it before."

Navi said as she flew next to the girl as they strolled through the down.

"Yeah, in some cultures the name means _beauty_… Not really sure why though since it has a variety of different spellings…"

Mae replied as she gave the fairy a smile as they walked past a girl with shoulder length hair.

"Hey Navi, do you think you could give me a tour of this town? Sheik didn't really do such a good job at it before."

Mae told her as the blue fairy gave her a nod.

"Yeah sure, what all did he show you?"

Navi asked as Mae looked upward toward the sky in thought.

"Well… he showed me to the well… And that's about it…"

Mae told her as she glanced toward Navi. The fairy was giving her a _"Are you serious?"_ then sheepishly scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Alright…I guess I'll show you around…bit we aren't going to take very long since Link needs that water!"

Navi said as she few up into her face to express her point. Mae gave her a quick nod.

"Alright! We won't take that long, just a quick run around the town so that I know where to find things."

"Good! We'll start with the cemetery!"

Navi exclaimed as she zipped down a path ahead of Mae.

"Uh… Hey! Wait Navi!"

The brunette called after the fairy as she started to jog after her. Once she had chased after the fairy to the end of the path, Mae slowed down to a steady walking pace as she entered the cemetery. She ended up dropping the bucket she was carrying as she wrapped her arms around herself. Navi was waiting for her at the other end of the cemetery, hovering over a large tomb stone.

As she walked along the path toward the back of the cemetery, she walked into a ghost like creature, and her abilities instantly reacted. She saw her own death flash in pieces before her eyes. A hatchet coming down upon her… the face of an elderly woman whose eyes were shaded by the cloak she was warring… the sound of morbid laughter echoing around her… and the feeling of something wet dripping into her face as her life left her…

Mae instantly dropped to her knees, clutching her arms tightly as she was thrown into a memory.

"_Hey Grim, what's a __**Kiss of Death**_?"

_Mae asked the phantom death god as he pulled out a box of cigarettes  
from his sleeve._

"_Well…"_

_He started as he opened the small package and started to make his selection._

"_It's an ability that we reapers use to stop a person from dying…though it's rarely used…I don't believe Jaro has ever used it…I have maybe…five times…"_

_The phantom explained as he then started to search his robes for a lighter as he stuck his chosen cigarette into his nonexistent mouth._

"_How does it work?"_

_Mae then asked Grim._

"_Well…it's different for each reaper…For myself…"_

_The phantom paused for a moment as the glowing orbs that were his eye formed odd shapes._

"_It's just plain weird!"_

_He exclaimed._

"_But I can't say anything for that wolf…since he never used it before."_

_Mae gave the phantom a nod as she turned away from him and went back to her preparations for dinner._

"_Hey Tears?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Mae looked at the Grim Reaper from over her shoulder._

"_You gotta light?"_

The sound of the phantom creature's laughter brought Mae back into reality. Between her and the creature was the small blue fairy, only this time she was glowing a bright yellow.

"Get away you nasty Poe! Leave Mae alone!"

She yelled at the ghost like creature as Mae slowly rose to her feet and summoned her scythe.

"You okay?"

Navi asked as the brunette replied with a nod.

"Good! Cause I need you to take care of this Poe! Attack it where I indicate okay!"

Mae blinked in confusion.

"What?"

Mae asked as Navi gave her an irritated look.

"Swing that thing you just pulled out of thin air at the Poe!"

The fairy yelled as Mae flinched inwardly.

"Kay…"

She muttered as she went into her fighting stance and swung double bladed scythe around like a baton. The blades sliced through the creature a few times before it vanished with a scream. Mae held her scythe in both of her hands as the fairy whipped in front of her face as she returned to the color blue.

"So what happened? Why'd you freeze up when that Poe got near you?"

Navi asked curiously as she hovered in front of Mae's face.

"Uh..n-nothing…It's nothing to worry about Navi…maybe we should head to the well and take Impa the water that she asked for…"

Navi looked at Mae confused for a moment before she remembered the actual reason the had gone out in the first place.

"Oh right!"

She started.

"Link!"

The small blue fairy exclaimed as she zipped passed the reaper and out of the entrance of the cemetery. Mae fallowed after her slowly at a walking pace toward the stone plaque where she had dropped the bucket. As she bent over to pick it up, she could feel a tinge of pain deep with in her chest. Out of habit, she clutched her hand to it.

_She saw the hatchet coming down on her as she spun around in her crouched down position. The white Victorian style gown she was warring as a Halloween costume was tattered and torn in places. But that didn't matter to her now. Her life was being threatened. She rolled to the side, dogging the blow as she caught sight of the face of the one who was threatening her life._

"_Grandmother?"_

_She gasped as the elderly woman looked at her. The woman didn't say anything. But her actions did. The old woman pulled the hatchet out of the ground and raised it above her head. This time she didn't move. She looked at the elderly woman with confusion as the old lady's arms acted as a lever, bring the head of the hatchet down on her again._

"_Why?"_

_She asked as the heavy weighted sharp end of the hatchet buried itself into her chest._

"_Why…"_

_Was her last thought as darkness and cold swept over her very being._

"Mae."

Mae gasped in surprise as she looked into the face of Impa. When the sheikah woman had gotten there, she had no idea but because Navy was nowhere that she could see, Mae assumed that the fairy was with Link.

"Are you alright? Navi said that when she noticed that you hadn't fallowed her to the well, she got worried and returned here to the cemetery. She said you had the look of frozen fear on your face…"

Mae didn't say anything in return to that. She still looked at the taller woman with surprise.

"…I then came here to help when she told me…what happened Mae?"

The woman asked as the shorter girl blinked and stood, still holding her hand to her chest.

"N-nothing…I'm fine…"

Impa gave Mae a hard look as Mae was averting her eyes from her, finding the ground to being far more interesting.

"Let's go home…I could use your help with Link."

The shekaih woman said as she lead the shorter girl out of the cemetery.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's notes**

A bit of a glance into Mae's world...And of how she died...mmmhmmm...**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 6**

Mae had offered to take first watch over Link that night. Not because she had taken Impa's bed the night before. But because she had noticed something that she hadn't before when she had first laid eyes on the blond young man.

He was dying…and the only reason she could think of why her reaping abilities weren't affecting the young man was because some higher power was keeping an eye out for him. This Mae was certain as she sat next to the young man lying on the cot taking in deep ragged breaths.

She had been sitting there for a good few hours in the candle light, watching him, waiting until the rest of the house was well off into dream land before she was going to make her move. She didn't even know if it was going to work or not. But at this point, there was no use in holding back. Link wouldn't last until morning with the way that he was progressing.

The brunette took in a deep breath and let is out with a sigh, trying to relax. She knew what she was doing but at the same time she had no idea. She slowly leaned down onto the sleeping young man and pressed her lips to his. She waited a moment before she pulled away, giving the sleeping youth a lazy glare.

"_Some ability…how am I supposed to know if it works or not?"_

Mae questioned herself in thought as she looked down at the young man before she gave out another sigh.

"…Guess I'll find out in the morning…wait…"

Mae glared straight ahead, if there was a mirror, her reflection would have been glaring right back at her. She then crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair. This had already been a long night, and an even longer day. She recapped the events of it in her mind as her gaze shifted from the young man, to the ceiling above her.

First she had been at her school, doing her usual routine when she was transported to this strange and crazy world. She was taken in by a muscular woman with a mother's heart, and met a young man, who could possibly be her son, but by the way he talked about the young man who was asleep on the cot, she questioned that. And she had a painful encounter with a memory that she rather not remember as well as used an ability she had never used before…

The day had been long and crazy and naturally she was tired. Her body told her to sleep. But Impa had yet to wake up to tell her she could take her turn to travel to the land of dreams. Mae then decided to stand and pace around the room, in an attempt to keep her body and mind away from the lovely thought of sleep.

She thought about what to do when she got home, that's if she got home…

That's when she paused in her pacing. _How was she going to get home?_ The thought had just come to her out of the blue. Now the thought of sleep was replaced with panic and fear. Was she stuck in this crazy world? Or did the gods of this world who brought her here have some plan to return her home? She didn't know, and it scared her. She knew that magic brought her to this world. But could it help her leave? She didn't know, she may know a lot about the subject but not how to use it. She wasn't born with the gift like her brother. Damn genetics.

Mae plopped down at the table and held her head in her hands. What in the name of who ever were the gods of this world was she going to do? Mae suddenly felt helpless, the feeling she felt when she realized that it was her grandmother who was going to kill her slipped into her being. Slowly tears started to fall. She then folded her arms onto the table and cried into them, hiding her face from the night time world.

She didn't know for how long she had been like that when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw Impa standing above her. The taller woman had a caring smile spread gently across her lips as she looked down at Mae's tears stained face.

"It's alright Mae…I'm sure we'll find some way to get you back home…"

The woman said quietly not to disturb the others who were asleep in the house. It was like the woman had read her mind. Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes and she buried her face into the taller woman's abdomen. The sheikah woman seemed to not mind this however since she wrapped her rams around the weeping girl and then sat down next to her.

Impa didn't know Mae's story, or what secrets that she held. But she knew that she was broken and still healing. She wasn't sure when the shorter girl would let her know about her secrets. But she didn't mind waiting.

After a few minutes, Impa was able to coax the shorter brunette up the stairs to the loft and into bed.

Impa then took her position at Links side. She first checked his temperature; it seemed to be going down. That was a good sign as well as his compaction was looking better, which was hard to tell in the candle light.

The sheikah woman gave out a sigh as she watched the young man sleep. All was looking well for the young man…

Morning, then afternoon came and both Mae and Link were asleep. And since Impa felt Link had sped up his recovery enough to where she felt that she didn't need to keep an eye on him. She ran some errands during the morning while her two house quests slept in. She left Navi in charge while she was out and about.

By the time she returned from her errands, Mae was just rolling out of bed and walking down the stairs that lead to the loft.

"Where did you go?"

Mae asked grogilly as she whipped the sleep from her eyes. She could feel the dried up tears that had crusted her eyes shut. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and Mae was sure that her eyes were still puffy from her tear fest the night before.

"To the market, I'm sure when Link wakes up he's going to be as hungry as a hourse."

"So he's okay…?"

Mae asked in response to Impa as she watched the woman place a basket full of fruits, vegetables and some kind of mean onto the table.

"Yes, his fever has gone down considerably. It's a miracle actually."

Impa told her has she gave the young reaper a glance as Mae laughed sheepishly.

"Ha ha…a miracle…right…"

She said as she scratched the back of her head as she fixed her gaze onto the floor.

"There is a bowel of water there if you would like to wash your face. Then if you don't mind, would you mind helping me with dinner?"

Mae gave the taller woman a thankful look and proceeded to wash her face. After a minute she returned to helping Impa with the preparations for dinner. Through the rest of the afternoon, Navi sat in the chair that was next to Link's cot while the other two women worked. Even though Link looked better, she was still worried. And she blamed herself for what had happened to her partner.

After a while, a piece of cloth with a cracker and a strawberry was set in front of the small fairy. Navi blinked confusedly at the food that was placed before her and looked upward to see the brunette. Mae smiled down at her warmly and then without a word the girl left. Navi was still confused, but that didn't stop her from taking a bite out of the cracker or the strawberry. She hadn't remembered when that last time she ate was, but just now she had realized just how hungry she was. It wasn't long until the cracker and half of the strawberry was gone. Navi then gave out a yawn. Mae then returned and squatted next to the chair and the small blue fairy looked at her.

"Thanks for the food Mae!"

Navi thanked the brunette who smiled back.

"Your welcome Navi, but you really should be thanking Impa, it was her idea."

Mae told her as she removed what was left of the food as Navi watched the young woman.

"Who are you Mae?"

Navi suddenly asked as the girl paused. The question apparently reached Impa's ears, as the taller woman paused in her slicing of vegetables.

"Well…"

Mae started as she stood up and played with the small bundle in her hands. She wandered over to where Impa had folded up her clothing and picked up the sleeveless black coat. She searched the inside pockets until she pulled out a small piece of glossy paper. She then refolded the coat and walked back over to the fairy.

"I'm not normal…nor were my parents."

Mae told her as she showed the picture of a family of four to the small fairy.

"You and that boy look just like that man there!"

Navi exclaimed as Mae smiled slightly.

"That's my brother Al and my Dad. My dad was a great wizard…and Al inherited the ability to use magic."

Mae told her.

"I don't know where my Dad is now…"

"How about your mom?"

Navi asked as Mae glanced at the woman in the photo who smiled back at her.

"She died…"

Mae said as Navi looked up at her with a look of sympathy.

"I'm…Sorry…"

Navi said as Mae shook her head.

"It's okay, she died a long time ago…"

Mae explained as she put the picture away in her pocket as she forced away her tears with happy thoughts.

"Anyway, I'm not normal…"

"That doesn't really tell me _who_ you are."

Mae let out a short laugh at Navi's comment.

"Does anyone know who they really are?"

Mae then asked as Navi as the small fairy looked at her confused. Mae heard Impa's chuckle from across the room as she stood and walked back over to help the taller woman.

"So you're not going to tell her that you're a Reaper?"

Impa asked as Mae gave her a smile.

"I will…"

She started.

"…When I feel the time's right."

She told her as she picked up a knife and started to help Impa cut some vegetables.

"I'd like to see that Picture of your family later if you don't mind Mae."

The sheikah suddenly asked as Mae gave her a small smile.

"Sure."

The shorter brunette replied as she sliced through a carrot.

As the day progressed, Impa had the leave the house again to run another errand. She left Mae in charge of finishing dinner. As Mae stood over the pot of soup that was on the stove, she heard some groaning coming from where Link was asleep. She went over to investigate to find that the young man had indeed woken up.

"Good evening…"

Mae greeted him as he looked at her blurry eyed and confused. Mae gave him an amused smile.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

At that, the blond slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and gained his barring of his surroundings. Link soon realized that he was in Impa's and looked over to the strange girl who was now standing by the stove over a pot.

"Where's Impa?"

He asked as the girl looked over toward him.

"She went out to run an errand, she'll be back soon."

The girl told him. After a minute of sitting, Link kicked the blankets off of himself and stood and stretched his arms. He then started to pace around the room to get his blood flowing and his muscles moving. He walked about, swinging his arms about in front of him, this earned him an odd look from the girl who was standing over the stove.

"Uh…"

Link said awkwardly as the girl laughed slightly as she stirred the contents of the pot.

Suddenly the door swung open, startling the girl as well as Link. It was a middle aged man with a bearded face. The man looked at Link first and then over toward the girl who gave him a confused look.

"Are you, Ms. Mae?"

The man asked as Mae only looked at him even more confused.

"Yes…"

She replied as she turned from the stove.

"Ms. Impa has requested your assistance toward death mountain just outside of town."

The man informed her as Link gave Mae a look that was equally as confused as hers.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment…"

Mae told the man who nodded and walked out of the house as quickly as he came. Mae then turned and poured some water onto the fire the heated the stove as a safety precaution. She then went and plucked her cloak off the coat rack and a pulled it on over her shoulders.

"Link…"

Mae started, catching the blonde's attention as he looked over at her.

"Could you show me where the Death Mountain town entrance is? I'm not so sure about its location…"

The brunette asked as Link blinked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Oh yeah, sure, I can show you."

He replied as he walked toward the door as she did the same. He allowed her to exit the house first and then proceeded to show her the way. Along the way, Link asked her questions about why she was here, if she was a quest of Impa's. She answered the first question quickly with a yes, but the first question she answered un surely.

The two of them soon arrived at the Death Mountain entrance and saw Impa kneeling over a child. Mae bit her lip and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, shielding half of her face from the world. Link gave her a confused look as the two of them approached the Sheikah woman.

"Impa."

Link said as the woman turned to look toward them. She gave Link a look over and then looked over to Mae who was standing a short ways behind the blonde.

"Link, I'm glad you are awake…and Mae…I think I could use your help here."

Impa said, it wasn't much of a greeting, but by the looks of the child, which Link recognized as a Grudo, it wasn't going to end well. Mae who still had her hood pulled over her head as she approached the child and kneeled next to her.

"Her spine is broken… and she hit the back of her head during her fall… She's not going to make it Impa…I don't know why you-"

Mae was cut off by the sheikah woman who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is exactly why I summoned you here…you are suited for this task Mae…it's the reason for your being…"

Link listened to them confusedly as he watched the two women. He had no idea what there were talking about but he was Impa stand and walk over to him and stand there next to him. He gave her a confused look and was about to asker what that was all about before the sheikah woman hushed him quickly. Link kept his confused expression and then turned to watched the cloaked girl kneeling over the unconscious Grudo child.

Mae gave out a soft sigh as she gently took the child's tanned hand into hers and with her free one, she placed it on the girls fore head. The reaper then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. In her mind's eye she saw the girl slip from a high ledge and then tumble down to the earth below. She hit the back on her head on a rock, the recoil caused her neck to snap and then her collisions with the hard ground cause numerous bones to be broken. Mae hissed silently as the image left her mind. She didn't know how long the child had been laying there, but the wounds were far more extensive then she had imagined. She took another deep breath and then exhaled.

"God of Heaven and of Earth, watch over they that sleep…"

She started in a whisper.

"…Return the body that you made from earth to earth, and take the breath that you made of air and return it to air…"

Mae closed her eyes again as she continued.

"…Take the soul you created and send it off into peace…Amen…"

She finished as she could sense the life of the child leaving. She could feel something moist flow from her closed eyes. She then heard some movement off to her left and looked upward to see Impa standing next to her.

"Thank you Mae…and that prayer…what was it?"

The sheikah asked as Link joined them, but his gaze was on the child that no lay quite.

"It was just a prayer…nothing special…"

Mae told her as she whipped her eyes, when she looked at her hands, she noticed that the tears were blood, but she didn't seem surprised by it. She then noticed Impa laid a blanket over the child, where the taller woman got the blanket, she didn't know. But it didn't matter.

"What…are you?"

Link suddenly asked as he looked over at the shorter cloaked girl. His expression was a mixture of shock and disgust. Mae didn't give him an answer. Instead she pulled her hood closer around her face and walked quickly back into the town.

"Hey!-"

Link began to fallow her but was stopped by Impa again. He gave her a confused look. He didn't like being left out of things, and he defiantly was being left out of something now. But he had to trust Impa. She knew this girl better than he did, even though his gut was telling him that the strange girl was not quite human.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Interlude

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 7 Interlude**

"She's Missing Al!"

Austin exclaimed as she leaned over the counter putting her face directly in front of the young wizard's face. The green eyed dark brunette blinked at the blue eyed blonde girl and took a much needed step back to gain some breathing space.

" You've said that a dozen times now Aus."

Alister said as he picked up the old journal that was filled with scribbles and note with some sketches here and there. He then walked around the counter, out of the small kitchen and into the living room.

"I know! But she was there one minute and then gone the next!"

Austin said as she followed him into the room and watched the wizard sit down onto the comfortable looking couch.

"And you don't think I'm worried?"

The brunette asked as he looked up at the blond with his eyes.

"Mae's my little kid sister…"

He began as he went back to his reading.

"That's why I'm looking through Dad's old journals…maybe there's a clue here to Mae's whereabouts…"

He said as a dark void appeared in the hallway that lead toward the bedrooms of the house. First out stepped a white wolf with red eyes and an odd red mark under it's left eye. The wolf then shook itself off as a cloaked phantom figure with skeleton hands and glowing orbs for it's eyes walked into the space of the living room.

"Well if it isn't hell itself…"

Al said with sarcasm as he threw both reapers a cocky smile.

"Oh, Grim, Jaro…did you figure anything out?"

Austin asked instantly, when she sighted the two more experienced reapers.

"Well…"

Grim started as he took a seat in one of the spare chairs in the living room as the wolf tossed the phantom a glare as it passed it.

"We first thought that she could have been summoned to a Council of sorts…"

Grim began as he pull an un opened package of cigarettes from his sleeve.

"But that can't be the case with Mae."

The wolf interjected as Grim was too distracted with looking through his robes for a lighter.

"She is too in inexperienced and the last time a council summoned a reaper was the Mayans… and that was when the race was whipped out…"

Jaro said as the phantom reaper gave out a short laugh.

"Ha! I remember that!...Jaro and I had to team up on that one."

Grim mentioned as Jaro tossed the phantom another glare.

"Anyway…"

The wolf began again as Austin took a seat next to Alister.

"…We went back to where Mae vanished and looked around."

"And?"

The blue eyed blond asked, urging the white wolf to continue.

"…We found a Tri Force…"

Jaro said as he glanced over to the young wizard who slowly lowered the journal from his face. Austin stared between the two of them confused for a moment when suddenly Alister jumped up from his seat of the couch, dropping the journal and scampered over to a book shelf.

"Looks like he's got it…"

Grim said as he gave Jaro a look.

"Hey…you mind…?"

Grim held up his cigarette as the wolf gave him yet another glare. The wolf then blew out a breath of air toward the phantom and the cigarette's end lit up with flame.

"Thank you _Wolf of Flame_!"

Grim said as he stuck the cigarette into his mouth and in healed deeply.

"What? Al?"

Austin asked as she fallowed the wizard toward the bookshelf. By this time Alister was skimming through the dates of the journals before his finger landed on one. He tapped the worn cover with his finger before he pulled it off the shelf and opened it.

"In one of Dad's journal's he mentions something called a Tri Force, also, he drew a picture of it, its three triangles that form a single triangle."

The wizard explained quickly as he skimmed through the pages of the old journal before he stopped on one page.

"Here it is."

"Tri Force…Hyrule…three Goddess…Nayru…Faore…Din…Something about sages…Master Sword…Ocarina…scared gem stones…"

He muttered as he walked passed Austin and toward the kitchen as he rubbed his chin. He placed the journal onto the counter and turned on the over head light.

"Al?"

Austin continued to fallow him as his eyes stayed on the old journal before him.

"It sounds like your father has been there…"

Jaro said suddenly as the wizard and Austin looked to see the wolf suddenly sitting on the linoleum floor next to them.

"Yeah…"

Alister muttered as he glanced at the book.

"But this doesn't mention how he got there or how he got back… Just his thoughts and key points about it…nothing else…"

Alister said as he looked at the wolf in defeat.

"Perhaps your father thought it best to keep that knowledge to himself…"

Jaro said giving that wizard a knowing look. Alister gave the wolf a confused look before his eyes widened.

"He's there isn't he?"

Alsiter exclaimed as he slamed his hand down onto to the counter top.

"You two have known where my father has been for years…and you didn't care to tell me?"

Alister continued to raise his voice as the two death gods looked at him blankly.

"If my father had taken us to Hyrule my sister wouldn't have been murdered a year ago by our crazy grandmother!"

"Actually…less than a year…"

Grim intereupted, holding up his pointer finger.

"And besides that… DO you really think a change of scenery would have changed anything for your sister?"

The wolf then added coldly as the tall brunette looked downward at it.

"Your sister still would have become a reaper even if she had died in an accident or illness…"

The wolf continued.

"That wouldn't have changed even if he had taken you with him to Hyrule as children… her life still would have ended at the age of 21…"

Jaro finished as he ended with a quite growl as he stood and walked away. The wolf then walked toward a shadowed area that quickly turned into a void that he quickly disappeared through. By this time, Grim was standing and patting out the imaginary wrinkles in his cloak.

"Maybe you should leave the rest of this to your old man? He and your sister are bound to meet up at some point Al."

Grim said as he looked up toward the two people who were standing in the kitchen. The Phantom reaper then fallowed the wolf into the void.

Alister closed the journal with a slam and sunk into a bar stool. He pinched the bridge of his nose as silent tears began to fall. He had blamed his father for many things over the years, but he mostly blamed him for the deaths of his mother and his sister. He then felt a pair of hands on his shoulders but ignored them. He knew that it was Austin trying to comfort him. And he silently appreciated the gesture, but right now he wanted to be alone in his sulking.

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 8**

She sat in the silence of the cemetery, feeling strangely at home there as a _Poe,_ as she had heard Navi call it, floated near her. Her abilities were reacting to the ghost like creature as tears of blood continued to roll down her cheeks from her eyes. In her mind's eye she saw the repeated image of her own death play out like a movie.

_She saw the hatchet coming down on her as she spun around in her crouched down position. The white Victorian style gown she was warring as a Halloween costume was tattered and torn in places. But that didn't matter to her now. Her life was being threatened. She rolled to the side, dogging the blow as she caught sight of the face of the one who was threatening her life._

"_Grandmother?"_

_She gasped as the elderly woman looked at her. The woman didn't say anything. But her actions did. The old woman pulled the hatchet out of the ground and raised it above her head. This time she didn't move. She looked at the elderly woman with confusion as the old lady's arms acted as a lever, bring the head of the hatchet down on her again._

"_Why?"_

_She asked as the heavy weighted sharp end of the hatchet buried itself into her chest._

"_Why…"_

_Was her last thought as darkness and cold swept over her very being. She gasped for air as she coughed, spitting up the blood that was flowing into her now open chest cavity. She still could only see nothing but darkness and feel only cold, but she could still hear._

"_Ha ha …Aha ha ha ha!"_

_The laughter was like a scream. It brought chills up her spine, causing the cold to radiate through her like a ripple._

"_Ljkhdb hpADNBndj, ndka ndujad mkad!_ "

_The words were spoken in an old tongue, but she understood a spell when she heard one. _

"_Fswbafd dsphfks sjsfbkusb! Sbvifhj Gsdiyfdn sdjkadiab!_ "

_She gasped again hearing movement and the rustling of leaves. She then felt something warm and wet fall onto her face._

"_Mae! God!..."_

_She recognized the voice of her friend, Vincent, and she pictured that he was the one kneeling over her broken and bloody form._

"_Why! Why Ester!"_

_The young man cried._

"_Because…I need life…"_

_The old woman's voice sounded younger, like that of a twenty year old woman._

"_And the only way to maintain this body is too offer up a sacrifice…"_

_The woman said as she heard a growl._

"_You did the same to your own daughter Alexandria three hundred years ago…"_

_Vincent's voice sounded angry and almost like a growl._

"_And now you used the life of your own granddaughter?"_

_He full blown yelled at the woman who Mae imagined to be smiling at him._

"…_Do you really think that they are the only ones?" _

_The woman said calmly._

"_I took her mother…as well as hundreds of other young girls over the centuries…"_

_The woman giggled as Mae heard the man next to her growl more._

"_You're a monster…"_

"_And you aren't…"_

_The woman bit back at him. _

"_You're a Vampire…and not to mention a cursed one at that. Come sunrise of this very night you will return to being a raven for the next year. You can't do a thing to stop me!"_

_Ester's voice rang like laughter._

"_And that brother of yours, he's nothing but a cowered! He won't and hasn't done a thing to try and stop me for three hundred years!"_

"_What about Alister…your grandson…"_

"_He's useful to me… he'll have a family and daughters someday…and the lovely cycle will continue to repeat itself centuries to come…"_

_The woman said in a voice that sounded like she was indeed smiling._

With a gasp, Mae pulled herself out of the memory and glanced at the Poe next to her.

"_Was that what you wanted to see?"_

She asked it as the creature gave out a creepy little laugh.

"_Indeed…it was…"_

The ghost said with a grin.

"_I was curious about how you were made… Filled with such vengeance after death…no wonder you became a god of death my dear."_

"_So you know what I am?"_

Mae asked it as she still allowed the bloody tears fall from her eyes.

"_Yes, yes…"_

It started.

"_From the moment you stepped foot in this world, __**we all**__ knew who you were, you are our __**goddess**__…our __**goddess of death**__…"_

She blinked at the Poe with a blank expression before she turned her gaze from it.

"_I am no one's goddess…"_

She muttered in reply to its comment as it started to float away.

"_Oh but you are…and that child knows it to…"_

The ghost like creature told her, mentioning the child whose soul she had reaped a few hours ago. Mae gave out a sigh as she hugged her knees closer to her as she wrapped the cloak around them. She then buried her head into her lap, still allowing the bloody tears to fall. She hated reaping the souls of children, and the hated the heavy burden that fallowed even more, the feeling of grief. She remembered Grim telling her that eventually she would get used to the feeling.

She didn't know just how long she had been sitting there when she heard movement next to her. But when she looked up she saw Link settling down on the ground to her left. He then held out a handkerchief out to her. Mae looked at the piece of cloth for a moment before she took it from him and began to wipe her eyes and face.

"So what's up?"

The boy in green asked as he watched her.

"Well…what did Impa tell you?"

Mae asked him as she continued to wipe her eyes.

"Not a damn thing…"

Link replied as Mae chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

She started.

"…I kinda expected her to make me tell you the details."

She explained as she stopped wiping her face and held the handkerchief in her hands out in front of her, examining the now bloody cloth.

"So…do you always cry like that?"

The green clad young man suddenly asked her as Mae blinked at him.

"No…only when I reap souls…Mostly children souls"

She explained as she earned a confused look from the blonde.

"Anyway…I to put it bluntly…I'm a god of death…"

Mae told the young man flatly as he blinked at her confusedly and then jumped away from her slightly in surprise.

"You're a what!"

Link exclaimed as Mae giggled in amusement at his actions toward her.

"I'm a reaper. I reap the souls of the dying."

Mae further explained as Link calmed down slightly. He still didn't quite understand but since Mae didn't seem to be able to use her abilities on him since he obviously wasn't dying.

"But that doesn't seem to explain one thing…"

Mae began to mutter to herself as the young man to her left looked at her.

"I wasn't able to reap your soul this morning…"

Mae started as a chill went up Link's spine.

"I mean…I was able to stop your death with the _Kiss of Death_…but even before that I couldn't reap your soul…"

At the word _kiss_ Link blushed profusely. She brunette glance his way and gave him a very confused look.

"What?"

She asked bluntly as the young man pointed at her.

"Y-you kissed…me?"

He asked with a stutter as Mae blinked at him and then quickly rolled her eyes at him as she got to her feet.

"Good Lord…"

She said as she stood and brushed the dirt off of her cloak.

"You're not that naïve are you?"

She asked as Link jumped to his feet to fallow her if she was going somewhere.

"N-no!"

He protested as he threw her a childish glare.

"Its just…"

He then paused as the shorter brunette gave him a confused glance.

"…I've never been kissed before…"

He said shyly as Mae gave him a smirk. She then gave him a pat on the shoulder as she walked passed him, despite the major height difference.

"Don't worry…its nothing special…"

Mae assured him as she started to walk out of the cemetery with the taller young man fallowing behind her.

"How do you know?"

Link asked bluntly as Mae paused in mid step to look toward the night sky thoughtfully.

"I had my first kiss at the age of sixteen…"

She began.

"It was in a supposedly haunted apple orchard… The guy was handsome but he was way older then I was and I've never seen him again…"

Mae lied at the ending bit, of course she had seen the man again… only he was a vampire and he was under a raven curse. But she only told Link that because she didn't want him to get his hopes up.

She then started to continue her walk down the path that lead back toward the town with Link ever so present on her heals. They eventually made their way to their desired destination, Impa's house, and walked inside.

They were greeted by Impa who was setting two bowels onto the table full of the soup that Mae had finished cooking hours earlier. At the smell of the soup, Mae realized just how hungry she was as her stomach growled. She blushed lightly as she heard Link chuckle as he took a seat at the table as Navi flew over toward him. Mae then walked over to the table to the chair offered to her as she sat down and started to eat.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author Notes:**

Okay…So the italic letters after the very long flash back…are Mae talking to the Poe in its own language. Which in my head is Latin…and I don't know Latin… but that's what I want! Also, mixed up random text should translate to this...was supposed to be odd looking text but what are you going to do? USE GIBBERISH!

_Life that was sealed with flesh, flow into me!_ _Feed me the life of my sacrifice! Extend my life with the life taken!_

Was going for creepy...I don't think i accomplished that...


	9. Chapter 9

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 9**

"Mae, I've packed you up some things that you may need during you trip with Link…"

Impa told Mae as she handed the shorter girl what looked like a messengers bag but with a lot more pockets. Mae blinked at the taller woman confused and took a glance into the bag she was given and then gave it back up to the sheikah woman.

"What is all this?"

She asked as Ipma took the bag from her and set it on the table and proceeded to pull out the contents for her to see.

"Two bottles filled with Red Potion, two more extra empty bottles just in case you need them, some rope, a blanket, dried smoked meat, a wallet with fifty ruppies, Some Deku Nuts, and a Sling Shot with Deku Seeds for ammo."

Impa told her as she laid out each item on the table and explained to her what they were.

"Um…why the Sling Shot?"

Mae asked as she picked up the child's toy to examine it.

"It was Link's when he was younger, he can't use it anymore for some reason, but he said that you could because you're well..."

"A girl…"

Mae said flatly with a hint of a glare on her face as Impa smiled sheepishly in return.

"Yes…that's what he said…"

She replied as Mae set the Sling Shot down on the table and then picked up the wallet and opened it. She then pulled out a few gem stones and looked at them in surprise.

"Are these what you use for money?"

The brunette asked as she looked at the green and blue stones that rested in the palm of her hand.

"Yes, those are Ruppies."

Impa started.

"The green ones are worth 1 and the blue ones are worth 5, red are worth 20, and purple are worth 50."

The sheikah woman explained as Mae placed the gem stones back into the pouch that was a wallet. The next thing Mae picked up was a deku nut.

"And what do these do?"

She asked as Impa gave her a smile.

"They explode into a flash of light when thrown at the ground. They are good at stunning enemies and are a Sheikah's best friend."

"Ah…"

Mae said as she set the nut back onto the table and then glanced confusedly at the potions.

"Oh those, they are healing potions, in case you get hurt you can drink it and you will instantly healed."

Impa told her as Mae nodded slowly as the door opened and Link walked into the house.

"Hey, see your getting familiar with the supplies."

Link said with a wave as Navi few over to Mae and sat down on her shoulder.

"Its going to be nice having another girl coming along with us…Link can be a handful…"

Navi said teasingly as Mae raised an eyebrow toward Link's direction.

"Is that so?"

The brunette said playing along with the fairy as a sly smirk spread across her lips.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to break him of that…"

Mae said with a wink as Link gave her a strange look as he walked toward the table.

"So how was your scout of Castel Town?"

Impa asked as she put the supplies back into the bag and handed it over to Mae again.

"Well…"

He started as he crossed his arms.

"Theres no way to get into Gannondorf's Castel at the moment since he has upped the guards…"

"That means you can't get the Master Sword back…"

Impa finished bluntly as Link's shoulders sank.

"Yeah…"

He said in defeat as Mae watched them in their conversation.

"Can't you use a different sword for the time being until you get it back?"

Mae then asked as Link nodded toward her.

"Yeah I can, but the Master Sword is a sacred blade, its forged by magic from the Scared Realm…"

Link explained as Mae gave in a confused look.

"And?"

Mae asked as Link then continued.

"I'm the only one able to use it."

"So if you're the only one able to use it, why are you worried about it? That Gannondorf guy probably can't put his hands on if it's made of scared magic."

Mae then replied as Link scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah you're probably right…"

He muttered as he then glanced up at her.

"How do you know so much about magic?"

He then asked out of the blue as Mae gave him a cool smile.

"I come from a family of wizards…"

She told him as Impa snapped her fingers together, catching the attention of both Link and Mae.

"That reminds me."

She started as she glanced over to the shorter brunette.

"Would you mind if I take a look at that photo of your family?"

The Sheikah woman asked as Mae gave her a nod and pulled the picture from her pocket and handed it to the taller woman.

"No, go right ahead."

Mae said as Impa took the photograph from her and looked at it. The woman was silent for a moment before she glanced at Mae.

"The man in this picture Mae…you say this is your father."

She asked the brunette who nodded in reply as Link watched them confusedly.

"Yeah, why?"

"This man is also a wizard who worked for the royal family…"

Impa told her as the brunette looked at the woman with slight disbelief.

"Huh…"

Mae said thoughtfully as Impa handed the photo back to her. Mae took the photo from the Sheikah woman and looked at the picture for a moment. Part of her wanted to belive that her father was somewhere is this crazy and strange world that she had been dumped into. But her mind convinced her otherwise, that there was just a man here who _looked like_ her father who also _happened _to be a wizard. Mae then pocketed the photo and then slung the messenger bag over her shoulder and turned to Link.

"So are he ready to go?"

Link nodded to her as he pulled a long sword from a small pouch on his belt.

"What the hell!"

Mae exclaimed as she jumped back in surprise as Link and Impa gave Mae a confused look.

"What? Its and enchanted pouch…haven't you heard of them?"

Link asked as he straped the sword to his back as Mae nodded toward him.

"Yes I have, they are normal bags that have been charmed to be bigger than they actually seem…"

Mae explained as Link raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then why the reaction?"

He asked as Mae gave him a flat look.

"As a joke…on numerous occasions…my older brother Al has thought it to be funny to put me inside one…until I cut it open with my scythe and chase after him…"

Mae explained as Link smirked at her with his eye brow still raised. Mae returned his expression with a glare as the young man started for the door. As Navi flew behind him, Mae soon fallowed with Impa behind her. The sheikah woman escorted the threesome to the entrance of the town where Link pulled out his ocarina and began to play a soothing tune.

Mae looked at the small blue flute curiously; she knew what it was, since she had one herself. But hers was more like a pendent. She could ware it around her neck on a leather cord and take it places with ease. But now since she was older, she kept the small pendent size flute, which was a gift from her father when she was young, in a dower next to her bed. She would now only take it out for the sake of reminiscing over childhood memories.

As Link pulled the flute from his lips, Mae heard a happy neigh coming from over the hill just on the horizon. A beautiful chestnut red horse reared up on the hill and then galloped toward them. The horse looked majestic as it galloped. It then slowed to a slop as Link walked up to the horse as the majestic looking horse eagerly gestured for a petting on the nose which Link obliged to.

"Hey Epona, mind having an extra rider?"

Link asked the horse as Mae walked up to the horse and looked at it in awe.

"Is it a Clydesdale?"

Mae asked as she looked at the horse's massive size.

"That she is, she's also really fast."

Link said with a smile as Navi whipped around Link and Mae.

"Yeah, so I usually stay in Link's hat whenever we ride."

The fairy commented and then zipped under the blonde's hat as he gave out a short laugh. Link then walked to the side of the horse and then climbed onto the saddle. The horse moved a few steps, in reaction to having its rider on its back but stopped when Link patted it lightly on the neck. The green clad young man then held his hand out toward Mae and threw her a wink.

"Well? Are you coming?"

He asked as Mae looked at the horse and then back to him.

"Depends… "

The brunette began.

"…I won't get tossed of that thing will I?"

"Only if she doesn't link you."

Link told her as Mae took his hand with uncertainty in her dark brown eyes as the young man then helped her onto the back of the animal. Mae climbed onto the back of the horse behind Link.

"Uh…you better hold on tight when we get going…"

"No duh…"

Mae muttered back at him as he tossed her a sheepish grin from over his shoulder.

"Alright, be careful you two."

Impa suddenly told them, jerking their attention to her. Link gave the sheikah woman a grin.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

The young man assured as he started to turn Epona in the direction from where she came.

"And Mae…I hope that while your out there, you may find a way to return home."

Mae gave impa a thankful smile.

"I will be praying to the goddesses for your safety."

Impa then added as Link gave the sheikah woman a wave and then kicked the horse in the sides just hard enough to give it the signal to go into a dash. At this, Mae gave out a yelp in surprise and clung to Link's middle as tightly as she could, her reaction however made Link ripple with light hearted laughter as Mae glared at the young man she was cling to for dear life.

**End of chapter 9 **

**Author's Notes:**

Okay…so in the last chapter I never said that Mae and Link were going to go out and have an "adventure" but…you could have guessed that it was implied by the few details in the previous chapters…and if you read the interlude chapter, that would have been a HUGE red flag to this! And a new twist…that isn't so new... Is Mae's father in Hyrule? Stick around to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 10**

The Clydesdale slowed down to a steady trot as Link's laughter cascaded down to a soft chuckle as the shorter brunette was still clinging to his middle. He heard the girl growl at him in irritation as her arms slacked and sipped out from around him. This was followed by a slap to the back of his head, jostling Navi out from under her hiding place.

"Ow! Hey!"

The blond said still with a hint of laughter in his voice as the fairy also gave him a sharp glare.

"You did deserve it…"

The small blue fairy muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Well…Her reaction was worth it…"

Link replied defensively as Mae slapped him again on the back of the head.

"Ow…"

He whined as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned at the brunette apologetically. Mae returned it with a lazy glare.

"So where are we going?"

Mae then asked as Navi fluttered around to hover just above Link's head.

"We should be heading to the Spirit Temple…"

She said as Link shook his head lightly.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea at the moment Navi."

The blond told her as the small fairy gave Link a confused look.

"How so?"

She asked as Link glanced up to her with his eyes, being well aware that Mae was listening to their conversation.

"For one, the Grudo are most likely guarding it heavily at the moment, expecting us to go there right away."

Link started as he turned his gaze ahead of him.

"They maybe are waiting in ambush again like last time…"

Link finished as he felt Mae lean forward against his back.

"So where are we headed?"

She asked as Link leaned slightly backwards into her as he glanced at her from over his shoulder and threw her a smile.

"Lake Haylia. Could be a good place to start looking on finding you a way home since there is a laboratory there."

Link explained as Mae blinked at him in response as Link sat forward again.

"Now you may want to hold on tight again…"

He warned as Mae gave him a worried look.

"Why?"

She asked nervously as Link gave her a sheepish grin.

"Epona's gonna have to jump a few fences in just a bit…"

Link told her as Mae flinched slightly as she quickly clung to Link's waist again as the horse sped up in it's trot that shortly turned into a dash. After two jumps over a pair of fences, Epona slowed to a trot and eventually to a stop at the shoreline of the lake. Link dismounted the Clydesdale first and then held out his hands to help the much shorter girl off the horse.

"Come on Mae…I can catch you…"

"I don't need help getting off a horse…"

The brunette told him as she started to slide off the back of the horse. When she wasn't able to reach the ground, Link caught her and helped her with the rest of a few inches.

"See I told you…"

He said with a cheeky grin as Mae gave him a glare.

"Stop it…"

She muttered as Mae glanced toward the water of the lake as saw a flash of blue that pushed her roughly out of the way and tackled Link.

"LINK!"

The _fish girl_, which Mae could best describe her as, said in a high pitched voice as she clung to Link tightly around the middle.

"Ruto…Hi…"

Link wheezed as the girl was squeezing the air out of him as Navi fluttered over to Mae.

"Meet Princess Ruto…of the Zora…"

Navi said with an annoyed glare as Mae tossed the _fish girl_ a growl that was promptly ignored.

"Link I've missed you!"

She said as Link tried to pry Ruto off of him as politely as he could as he saw Mae's eyes change color to an eerie red that he didn't quite like.

"It's so boring being a Sage! My only entertainment is the possibility of seeing you~"

She said as Link pushed Ruto off of him gently and then smoothed out the wrinkles she had caused on his tunic (not like it really mattered).

"Introductions Hero…"

Mae said coldly as Link flinched inwardly at the tone of her voice.

"uh…right…"

He started as he cleared his throat as he walked between the two girls.

"Who is this…"

Ruto asked unimpressed as she gave Mae a look over which only caused Mae to glare harder at the _fish girl. _

"Ruto…this is Mae, Mae this is Princess Ruto of the Zora…"

Link said quickly and nervously as he glanced between the two girls.

"That's such a plain name…nothing attractive about it at all…"

She muttered as Mae's glare hardened on her.

"Look _Princess!_"

Mae said sharply as Ruto gave her a glare, obviously not liking the brunette's tone toward her.

"Don't you _ever_ and I mean _ever _push me again…"

Mae said, her eyes never changing from the color red that they turned. Mae then let out a slow breath in an attempt to calm herself as she walked past both Link and Ruto and toward the building that was next to the shore. Link gave Ruto a quick good-bye and chased after the shorter girl.

When he caught up with her he slowed to a walking pace next to her and glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Ruto was watching them walk away as Navi trailed behind them at a distance.

"What was that?"

Link asked as he folded his arms behind his back as he walked with her.

"Nothing…I just _hate_ girls like that…"

Mae muttered as she kept her gaze forward.

"What I ment was your eyes…they changed color…and they still are..."

Link said as Mae glanced up at him with red eyes.

"They change color when I get mad…"

She explained as she turned her gaze back ahead of her as they reached the laboratory. Link opened the door for the brunette as Navi zipped into the house ahead of them.

"Hello, Professor Mizumi?"

Link called as they entered the laboratory.

"Is that Link I hear?"

An elderly man's voice called from up a set of stairs. Soon afterword a hunched over man that reminded Mae of a goat walked down from the upper level of the house.

"Ah, so it is Link, I thought it was you young man."

The old man said as he greeted the blond.

"Come to take another dive in my diving tank?"

He asked as he turned to Mae.

"This young man is one of the best divers that I have on record, he even touched the bottom of more than one occasion."

The man said in a whisper as Mae nodded with a mockingly impressed expression on his face.

"Professor…"

"Well how else are you going to get the ladies to like you lad! You need to impress them!"

The old man said as Link's face flushed pink with embarrassment as Mae and Navi chuckled. The old man acted like a grandfather. Mae thought that is was both cute and thoughtful at the same time.

"So if not diving then what brings you here my boy?"

Mizumi asked as he ushered them to come further into his home instead of stay huddled around his door.

"Well, my friend, Mae here, needs to find a way back to _her _home."

Link said as he gently moved the shorter girl infront of him as Mae gave him a small glare as the older man gave her a look over.

"Well she is a pretty one, so what do you mean by _her_ home?"

The old professor asked as he complimented the brunette as Mae smiled shyly at him.

"Well…its kind of a long story sir."

Mae told him as the man nodded thoughtfully.

"Well then, if that is the case, then shall we?"

His said as he directed them toward the stairs.

"We can talk it over some _tea_ then."

Mizumi said as he then walked up the stairs, leading the way to his living quarter. As Link, Mae and Navi fallowed behind the man, Link leaned close to Mae's ear.

"Don't drink the tea…just a fair warning…"

Link whispered as Navi added a sharp nod. Mae gave them both a confused look. What could be wrong with the tea? Tea is tea. Right?

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's Notes:**

If you haven't read the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Side Story Mangas…I recommend it or else you will be confused at this last bit…and yeah… Mae does not like Ruto…


	11. Chapter 11

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 11**

Professor Mizumi stroked his beard in thought after hearing the young lady's story as he looked at her from across the table. He then picked up his cup of tea and took a sip of it, followed by a sharp wince at its sharp and bitter taste.

"Well, that is quite the story Ms. Mae."

The old man said as he glanced outside the window, drawing Link's attention to it. Night had fallen.

"So the three Goddesses summoned you, a Goddesses of Death…"

Mae's shoulders slacked as she gave the older man a lazy glare as she heard him refer to her as a _goddess._ But the older man didn't seem to notice her slight irritation at the word.

"And now after you have completed the task that they had requested of you…you are trying to find a way to get back to the world that you came from."

Mizumi said as Mae and Link both nodded at him.

"Yeah, that sums it up professor."

Link said as he leaned against the table.

"So do you think that you can help us?"

He then asked as the old man stroked his beard again and leaned back into his chair.

"I can see what I can do, but I am a scientist."

Mizumi began.

"I'm not a wizard and your problem sounds like it deals with magic…"

He said as he looked at the two youths before him. Mae was sitting straight in her seat and Link's head rested on the table with his arms folded out in front of him in a kind of defeated manor. The old man smiled at the two of them as he arose from his seat.

"The two of you can stay here for a while if you like; I can prepare the spare room for you."

The professor said as Link looked upward toward the man as Mae gave the professor a thankful smile.

"That would be great Professor, thank you."

Link said as he stood up from the table, shortly fallowed by Mae.

"Now I know that you to may need to stretch your legs."

Mizumi said as he glanced at the two youths.

"So go out and enjoy the night time atmosphere of the lake and by the time you get back I will have the spare room ready."

The elderly man said as Mae was going to offer her assistance the old man interrupted her.

"And don't worry, Ms. Mae, I have lived alone on this lake for years, I am used to doing things myself."

The professor assured her as Link grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs and out the door. Once outside the brunette fallowed Link for a bit and then stopped, glancing at the island that was at the lake's center. Link stopped when he noticed Mae looking at the island and then smiled at her.

"You can go out to that island if you want; I'm going to go fishing just over there."

He said as he pointed toward the small hut that had a giant wooden cut out of a fish over the door.

"Okay…I guess when I'm done exploring I will meet you there."

Mae said as she turned and started to walk back toward the laboratory. Navi flew after her as Link waved the fairy off in her direction. Mae noticed that fairy as she fluttered next to her.

"I guess Link wanted some alone time?"

Mae asked as Navi shook her head.

"No I think he wants me to keep an eye out for you…you know, help you out if you get attacted or something…"

Navi said with a shrug as Mae rolled her eyes a bit.

"Yeah…right…"

She muttered as they came to a bridge that Mae started to cross that lead to a smaller Island and then across the bridge that lead to the island she wanted to go to. Once on the island, Mae spotted a tree and a stone plaque with some odd writing on it that she couldn't read. She ignored the plaque and sat under the tree and then laid down on her back, taking in the sight of the night sky above her. The sky was clear so the stars and their constellations were visible. A small smile spread across the brunettes face as she spotted constellations that she recognized; the belt of Orion, the big as well as little dipper. This made her feel a bit at ease with this strange world. Knowing that the same constellations were seen in the sky above, gave her hope that she had a chance of getting home.

A quite splash jerked Mae into a sitting position as her attention turned from the sky to the water of the lake. Mae then glared when she saw that is was Ruto, the _fish girl. _

"What do you want?"

Mae asked as she laid back down and returned her gaze to the stars, only to have the princess of the Zora (or _fish people _as Mae referred to them as in her mind) obstructed her view.

"You do know that you are _very_ unattractive from this point of view right?"

Mae told her as the zora princess gave her a surprised look and then sat down next to her. As the princess sat down Mae glanced at the other girl.

"So what do you want?"

Mae asked again as Ruto looked at her again.

"I don't like you hanging around Link…"

She said bluntly as Mae sat up with mock laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry if that offends you seeing Link with an older woman!"

Mae said with sarcasm, getting a surprised look from both Ruto and Navi.

"Older?"

They said in unison as Mae gave out a sigh as her shoulders sagged slightly.

"Yes…I'm older than him…"

"How old are you?"

Navi asked as she flew in front of Mae's face.

"Twenty-one…I should be turning twenty-two in a few months but…"

Mae started as she gazed at the sky above her.

"Age doesn't matter anymore now I guess…"

She said in a soft mutter just barely loud enough for them to hear.

"So you are older than Link? But he's all over you!"

Ruto said as she now seemed suddenly excited and creepily reminded Mae of her friend Austin.

"What…?"

Mae asked slowly as Ruto giggled lightly at her.

"You have no idea do you! Link totally likes you!"

She said as she earned a confused look from the brunette.

"How the hell can you tell that after seeing them together just once!"

Navi asked as she darted in front of Ruto's face. The Zora just giggled.

"The way he was smiling at her when he helped her off of his horse."

She said as she threw Mae a wink.

"You didn't notice?"

"Uh…no…besides…I kinda like someone else…"

Mae said as Ruto scooted closer to her, making the brunette feel uncomfortable.

"Ohhh! Tell me how you knew this guy was your _Prince Charming."_

The zora said with an excited squeal as Mae flinched inwardly.

"Well… He has dark hair and blue eyes…He approached me at a party, at first I didn't realize who he was until he handed me a raven feather… He then asked me to dance…"

Mae explained as she recounted the events of the night before she was murdered. Ruto giggled like a little school girl at Mae's short story as the brunette gave the _fish girl_ an odd look.

"Eeeh! That's so cute! It should have been a rose instead of a feather but sill so cute!"

The princess exclaimed as Mae gave her a lazy glare and then stood. Ruto noticed this and watched the other girl.

"Where are you going?"

The princess asked as she watched Mae dust off her cloak.

"To the fishing place just over there."

Mae said as she pointed in the direction of the small cabin with a jerk of her head.

"That's where Link and I agreed to meet up…"

She said as Ruto's eyes lit up at Link's name. She then jumped to her feet.

"Then I'll go with you!"

She said as Mae flinched inwardly.

"Really?..."

She said as she glanced at the girl with an irritated look on her face.

"Well…okay…I can't stop you from tagging along…"

She muttered as she started to walk onto the bridge with Ruto and Navi trailing behind her. Half way across the bridge, Mae stopped as Navi whipped in front of her and chimed like a bell.

"Link?"

Mae questioned as Ruto gave out a scream behind Mae. This caused the brunette to jerk around and look at the zora with a confused expression.

"That's Dark Link!"

Ruto excleaned with dear ringing through in her voice as Navi turned yellow as Mae also heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Mae then turned back around to face the shadow mass that looked identical to Link and saw it approaching, she turned back around to Ruto and pushed her back toward the island they had come from.

"Run."

She told the princess. When Ruto didn't budge, Mae then yelled.

"RUN!"

This jolted the zora into a run back the way that they had come and the shadow mass chased after them. When they set foot on the island, Mae looked back over her shoulder only to see that the shadow wasn't there.

"What…-"

Ruto then gave out another scream, causing Mae to turn around to see Dark Link standing before them. Ruto was trembling from head to toe as the shadow slowly approached them.

"_Girl…."_

It said like it was growling as Mae gave it a glare as she summoned her scythe. She then pushed Ruto to the side, knocking her to the ground as Mae blocked the black blade that was coming down on her.

"Get somewhere safe you idiot!"

Mae yelled at Ruto as the zora looked at her in shock.

"GO!"

Mae yelled again as she blocked another attack as Ruto got to her feet and dived into the water of the lake. Mae then gave out a grunt as she blocked another attack from Dark Link. She then went on the offensive. With a yell, she swung her scythe around like a baton, building up momentum as the two deadly blades rotated along the axis. She then brought the scythe down on Dark Link, only to have him block it. Mae looked at the shadow in shock as it grinned at her hungrily.

"_Reaper…Death…"_

Dark Link said, still in its growl like voice as Mae looked it is oddly. It was like the _thing _was gathering information about her. Mae then went on the attack again, only to have Dark Link block it again, and again, and again…

Meanwhile, Link darted out from the fishing cabin only to hear the sound of clashing swords coming from the island as well as seeing Navi's yellow light flitting around all over the place. He then heard something come out of the water, this turned out to be Ruto. She looked scared and she ran straight for Link. The Zora clung to Link's middle like a child would when frightened.

"Link! Dark Link is back!"

Ruto said in tears as Link's eyes widened.

"What!"

He exclaimed as he looked back to where he saw Navi flying around rapidly.

"So that's…"

"Mae is fighting him! But he keeps blocking her attacks!"

Ruto told him as Link cursed under his breath and pushed Ruto off of him as he ran for the water.

"Stay here Ruto!"

He ordered her as she nodded slowly as Link dove into the water and swam as quickly as he could for the island.

Meanwhile, Mae continued to fight Dark Link.

"Mae! You're not hitting him!"

Navi said as Mae shot the fairy a sharp glare.

"Well its kinda hard when he's always blocking!"

Mae protested as she blocked an attack from Dark Link.

"Well try something different!"

Navi suggested as Mae gave Dark Link a thoughtful look.

"Different huh…"

She muttered as she shifted her footing and tossed her scythe from her right hand to her left. She may be right handed but Grim had taught her a nifty move she could use with her left hand. Mae then suddenly spun around, maneuvering around Dark Link as she also dodged his slash at her. She then swung her scythe downward, its blade slicing through his left hand at an angle. His hand and the sword he was holding then dissolved into this air.

A shocked expression came across the shadow's face as it took a step back. Mae took this opportunity to grab dark Link's face, as well as use another ability of hers.

"Let's see what you're after!"

Mae yelled as her mind's eye was thrown into Dark Link's memory. She saw everything in flashes, but the one thing that stood out was Gannondorf's face.

"_Find the girl…"_

Was all she could make out as she pushed herself away from the shadow. She looked at the shadow mast with a sort of fearful expression.

"What…?"

"Mae!"

Mae whipped around and saw Link climbing out of the water and pull his long sword out of its sheath.

"Link!'

She said as she felt a hand grab her wrist. When she looked she saw Dark Link who pulled her close to him and hold his sword to her neck.

"_How did he get his hand back?"_

Mae questioned in thought as me eyed the black blade and then glanced toward Link.

"Don't hurt her…"

He said slowly as Navi flew next to him. Dark Link grinned at him as he raised his right hand grabbed Mae's head as dark electrical sparks started to fly.

Mae gave out a cry in pain as she heard dark Link laugh in her ear.

"…_Wizard…Alister…Father…"_

The brunette's dark brown eyes opened with fear shinning though them. Mae then elbowed Dark Link in the gut, knocking the shadow off of her. She crumpled to her knees as Link darted toward the shadow to attack it. Dark Link dodged Link's attack with a bout of crazed laughter and then disappeared.

"Faore!"

Link cursed and then turned to Mae.

"You okay Mae…?"

He asked as he walked over to her. He noticed the she was very still.

"Mae?"

He asked again as he knelt down next to her while he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My dad…"

She muttered as Link noticed the fearful look on her face.

"…Is with Gannondorf…"

She finished as she slowly glanced at Link who looked at her with both shock and confusion. Link then helped Mae to her feet as Ruto climbed out of the water.

"Is everything okay now?"

The princess asked as Link gave Mae a worried look.

"For now…but I think things are going to get a lot worse…"

He told the zora as Mae's eyes were glued to the ground, she was lost in her thoughts that mingled around the truth that her father was indeed in this world, and what was worse that he was at the mercy of Gannondorf.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's Notes:**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Msfcatlover: **OMG! I LOVE YOUR SHORT AND SWEET COMMENTS! You have been such a loyal ready and I love you for it! :D yayayayayayayayayay!

**Dream Theme: **I try and update as soon as I get a comment :3 so there's the secret to quicker updates :P

**Tetraforce: **Keep your questions coming! I want to answer more this that you do not understand. And if I seem to get off track of something, input would be nice. I do try and keep this flowing smoothly and I do add subtle hints in chapters to little changes that happen later on to try and keep the readers from getting to confused.

**Other things**

Next chapter is going to be an Interlude. And it will be important so please do read it or you will get very confused in the chapter fallowing it

THANK YOU!

~MyReflectionWolf


	12. Chapter 12 Interlude

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 12 Interlude**

"Well…this is most interesting…I never knew you had a daughter…"

Granondorf said as he turned to the wizard whose back was turned to him, fiddling with a small crystal ball.

"I also have a son…but you never did ask me if I had any family so I never thought to tell you."

The brunette wizard replied as his green eyes reflected back at him from the crystal he was holding.

"Really now Alister… That's some interesting information."

"Yes yes, interesting, but it's a shame since they aren't in this world…"

"Your daughter is…"

The green eyed wizard paused as he turned to look at the dark lord that kept him prisoner.

"Mae-Flower? Here in Hyrule?"

He asked as he saw Gannondorf take a seat in a chair.

"Yes… I really should have seen the resemblance between that girl who Sheik brought in here a few days ago…The hair color and then her ears…She looks a lot like you…"

Ganondorf said as the wizard shrugged and cradled the crystal ball in his hands.

"Well…she is a Freeman…we all look a little alike…"

Alister said as he walked toward the dark lord.

"Hmm…really…but she has dark brown eyes…you have bright green ones."

Gannondorf inquired as Alister smiled slightly.

"She got those eyes from her mother I'm afraid."

He told him.

"Well, then tell me…what dose a hatchet mean to you?"

The Gurdo king suddenly asked as Alister froze. He remembered back to when he saw his mother returning home on a Halloween night. She was carrying a bloody hatchet and the head of his older sister through the house. The wizard shook himself out of the terrifying memory and then cleared his throat.

"Nothing…"

He muttered as he turned from Gannondorf and back toward the desk and set the crystal ball on its pedestal. He could feel the dark lord watching him. His bright green eyes gazed into the crystal intensely as he heard the larger man stand up from the chair. A hand then landed on his shoulder, but Alister didn't bother looking up to see who it was. He knew that it was Gannondorf.

"You will tell me…I am quite curious…"

He said and then left the room. The sound of locks and chains were head from the other side of the doors as the wizard deflated as the crystal started to glow.

"Mae…"

He muttered weakly as an image of the girl appeared inside the crystal, she looked just as shocked and scared as he imagined that he did. But instead of being the child he remembered, he saw a young woman. She wore the colors of black and red, colors that he knew were most popular with reapers. Silent tears then started to fall from his eyes as he watched his daughter being helped to her feet by an adult version of the child he would often see sneaking into the castle seven years ago.

"Did she get you as well Mae-Flower…?"

He asked as he waved his hand over the crystal ball, making the image vanish. He then walked over to the chair that Ganondorf had been sitting it. He took a seat in it himself and held the bridge of his nose. He hadn't seen his children in thirteen years. And he had come to the realization that his daughter had died and become a reaper. He didn't know how she died but he could put the pieces of his history together and assumed that it was his own mother again.

He then looked at the pendent ocarina that he wore around his neck; he had made an identical one for his daughter years ago and taught her how to play the lullaby that he and his wife would sing to her and her bother when they were babies. He gave out a sigh, even though he knew that it wouldn't work, he still brought the small flute to his lips and played the short tune.

He had charmed his flute, much like that of the royal families ocarina, the only difference with his was that it wasn't as powerful and couldn't send him through time. He could only pass through portals of Hyrule and the one that he had set up in his own world.

But thirteen years ago, that had changed when he found out that his personal portal out of Hyrule had been sealed shut from the world he came from. So from then on he had been trapped here. He later found out that it had been his mother who had sealed the portal.

The wizard looked at the red clay ocarina in his hands as he thought about the past. He now could only hope that his daughter wouldn't get caught by the dark lord since he obviously sounded like he was interested in her. Alsiter then put the small pendent style flute around his neck again and stood. He needed to figure out the why behind Granondorf's plans with his daughter. He walked over to his desk and looked at the crystal ball again and waved his hand over it.

"Ganondorf…"

He said as he saw the image of the man form inside the crystal.

"_That girl is a goddess…"_

Ganondorf said as he walked down one of the many hallways. Next to him was Dark Link as well as Sheik.

"Sheik…I want you to find her…befriend her…anything to get her to trust you…"

The dark lord commanded as the sheikah looked at the Gurdo king.

"Like I am doing with the Hero of Time sir?"

The crimson eyed blond asked as he walked next to the King.

"Yes…"

Ganondorf answered him.

"But when I think the time is right, Dark Link will go in and snatch her…"

The shadow grinned darkly at his part in the plan.

"But may I ask…why the girl?"

Sheik questioned as Ganondorf halted as he looked at the sheikah.

"She's a goddess…"

"Of death sir…she has no connection with the three goddesses of the triforce…"

Sheik said as the dark lord turned from him.

"Maybe…but I will not have her meddling… it's hard enough with the Hero of Time wondering around and freeing the sages… I don't need a reaper threatening my livelihood…"

The Grudo king said as he started down the hall again.

"_Would like her to be contained rather than walking about…"_

He added as Alister waved his hand over the crystal ball, making the image fade. So he didn't want to harm his daughter, he just wanted to get Mae out of the way…and in a place where he could keep a close eye on her.

Alister then started to think, if Ganondorf brought Mae to his castle…The wizard glanced at the small flute around his neck and touched it. He could help Mae return home…

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's Notes:**

Wheels are turning and the end of the fic is coming up soon T^T…good thing I have a sequel planed XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 13**

"Mae!"

The brunette was jerked out of her whirlwind of thoughts with a rough shake. At first she looked at the young man with blonde hair with bewilderment. She didn't recognize him. But then it hit her. It was Link. Her expression shifted from bewilderment to that of pain and fear. Without thinking she threw her arms around that young man's neck and cried. Why she was crying? The only reason that she could think of was that her father was alive. For so many years she had concluded that her father was dead, or so that was what she forced herself to believe. But within the farthest corners of her mind she knew that her father was alive and out there somewhere.

Link was startled a bit by the shorter girl's actions. As was Navi who watched the scene play out before her. But Ruto just stood there with stars in her eyes as she watched the two. Link however ignored the stares of the two other girls and swallowed hard. He placed one hand on the girl's back and his other on the back of her head in an attempt to comfort the crying girl.

"Is she okay?"

Navi asked quietly as Link looked toward the fairy.

"I…don't know…I've never seen her cry like this…"

Link replied to her as he held Mae close to him.

"Aw, well it's still so cute!"

Ruto said as she received a confused look from Link.

"What…?"

He asked as Navi flew in front of his face with a lazy glare on her face.

"It's best if you don't ask…"

The small blue fairy said as Link slowly nodded to her. Link then felt Mae's body shift against him and he looked at her in reaction to her movement.

"You okay?"

The blue eyed blonde asked as Mae pulled away from him slightly, but not enough to be completely out of his embrace.

"I…don't know…"

Mae muttered as she whipped her eyes a bit.

"I just found out my dad's been alive after being gone for thirteen years…I don't know if I should be happy or mad as hell…"

She told him as Link smiled at her slightly as a way to try and cheer her up.

"In any case…"

Link started as he pulled the numb looking girl back to a comforting hug.

"…We'll save your dad… and find away to get you home…"

The young man assured as he felt Mae nod her head against his chest. This cued a squeal from Ruto which jerked both Link and Mae's attention to her.

"Forget being a couple! You two are like siblings!"

The zora exclaimed as both of then tossed her confused looks as they pulled away from each other.

"I feel kind of lost here…"

Link whispered to the shorter girl

"It's better that you are…"

Mae returned as the two of then started to walk away from the Zora Princess with Navi flying right behind them.

"Where are you going?"

Ruto called after them as Link glanced at the Zora from over his shoulder.

"To the Laboratory, Professor Mizumi is letting us stay there with him."

The green clad young man told her as the zora clapped her hands together.

"That's great! Then I guess I'll see you two in the morning!"

Ruto said excitedly as she jumped into the lake as Link gave out a tired sigh.

"That girl…"

Link muttered as he glanced over to the brunette who was walking next to him. He noticed that her eyes were distant as if she was deep in thought. Link shrugged his shoulders as they continued their walk to the Professor's Laboratory. The walk was silent, even when they arrived at the small house, Mae was still silent, so Link had to tell the professor what he knew of the story that had just played out. After the Professor had showed them to the small spare room he had prepared for them, they went straight to bed.

Link chose to sleep on the cot on the floor, giving Mae the single bed that was against the wall by a window. Mae was the first to fall asleep while link laid awake for about an hour or so. He kept his gaze at the wood ceiling above him, reflecting on the day…the fish that had gotten away… and Dark Link…

The shade wouldn't leave his mind. It was like it was a bad omen. Dark Link was something he didn't like to think about, and he didn't quite know why. It could be that he could be Dark Link…or he could become Dark Link. As he thought about the shade, he didn't notice that sleep had crept upon him like a nice cool breeze on a hot day…

It was maybe three hours, give or take before Mae sat up in the bed and glanced down at the silently snoring young man who was on the cot against the wall across from her. She could also see Navi's dimly lit light from inside Link's discarded green hat. She then slipped on her boots and gloves and grabbed the messenger bag that Impa had loaned her.

After slinging the bag over her shoulder, she silently slipped out of the room, into the tiny kitchen, down the wooden stairs and out the door. Once outside, she let out the breath of air that she had been holding in for the past few minutes. She then took one more look at the small stone house and then turned and walked toward Hyrule field.

She remembered the fences, but they shouldn't be that hard to climb over. But as she walked she thought over what she was doing. But what was she doing? She didn't quite know. Was she going to go be a vigilante and rescue her father from the dungeons of Gannondorf's Fortress? Or did she just want to find a way home on her own since she had this _you can do everything on your own_ complex? Or was she just running away from a stupid fear of hers again, her fear of getting close to people. Over all her mind was in a rambled mess as she came to the first fence.

Mae threw out a sigh as her shoulders sagged a bit before she proceeded to climb over the fence. As she did so, her cloak got caught and tore on the fencing. This caused her to curse to herself as she looked at the tare that the fence had caused. After giving out a disgruntled sigh she then continued on her way once more toward the other fence that she needed to climb over. Once over the fence, and this time she made certain that her cloak didn't snag, she glanced over her shoulder back toward the Lake, which was where she was sure that Link was still sleeping in the Professor's Laboratory.

The brunette then took in a deep breath and started walking. She didn't know where she was going but she was sure that her feet would take her somewhere. And as she walked she continued to think, something she had done very little of in her usual fast paced life back in her own world. She thought back to when she was a little girl, back to when her father had given her the pendent sized flute that he had made out of red clay. She remembered that that small flute had an ornate design that surrounded a small round orange stone. She had learned to play it in a day and walked around that house playing it with absolute delight.

Mae smile at the memory, and how she wished that she had that little ocarina now. She didn't want it for the joy of playing it, but for the simple comfort that it brought. It was like a security blanket, something that she could easily turn to when she was feeling upset. Her right hand then absentmindedly reached up to where the small pendent would rest around her neck as she stopped in her tracks.

"Was this the reason why I left Link…?"

She muttered as her dark brown eyes fell to the grass covered ground.

"…Did I just want…that little ocarina…?"

She asked herself as she closed her eyes as a tear fell from them.

_**Morning**_

Morning came and Link rolled of the cot and right onto the wood floor. He gave out a groan as he sat up and yawned.

"Morning Mae…"

He said with a strained voice as he waited for a reply from the girl, but when none came, he glanced toward the bed that she was sleeping in the night before. The bed was empty. Link looked at the bed in confusion as he grabbed his hat as Navi fluttered out of it in a drowsy daze. The blonde young man then quickly got up from the floor and walked into the tiny kitchen to see the professor cooking breakfast.

"Professor, have you seen Mae?"

Link asked the hunched over elderly man as he turned to face him.

"Why, no, I assumed that she was asleep."

Mizumi replied as he blinked in slight confusion as he watched Link buzz past him and down the steps. As he heard the front door open and then close, Navi flew lazily out of the room with a confused look on her face that matched the old man's.

"Whats gotten into him?"

The fairy asked as the old man shrugged.

"I was hoping that you would tell me young lady."

Mizumi replied as he turned back to the stove, keeping an eye on his eggs so that they didn't burn.

Meanwhile, Link jogged out of the small house.

"Mae!"

He called as he looked around at his surroundings. He spotted Epona, grazing near the scarecrows, and nothing else.

"Damn it…"

He muttered as he walked closer to the lake, he was hoping he would spot the shorter girl on the island, but as far as he could tell from the distance, she wasn't there. If his heart wasn't already racing, it was now, and he didn't quite know why. Then he remembered Impa. He had promised Impa that he would keep an eye out for her. He then cursed loudly as he kicked the ground. He had screwed up.

After taking a minute to regain his cool, Link darted back inside and up the stairs to see the old man and Navi sitting at the table and enjoying their breakfast. The old man had also set two plates aside for Link and Mae. This caused Link's heart to literally sag with regret.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I'm going to have to take mine and Mae's breakfasts on the go…"

Link said with the regret that he felt in his heart come through his voice. But the old man nodded understandingly.

"That's quite alright my boy."

Mizumi said as he stood up from the table as he whipped his beard.

"I assume then that Ms. Mae has gone missing?"

The worried look that the young man gave him was the only answer that the older man needed.

"I see…you mentioned that last night after she fought Dark Link that she discovered that her father was alive after so long…"

Link looked at the professor strangely.

"Yes…But what would that have to do with Mae missing?"

Link asked as man moved around the table and picked up the two plates full of food and started to put the eggs and bacon between the two pieces o f toast to make sandwiches.

"It may be that Mae is perhaps looking for her father…"

Link thought over the professor's words and soon it clicked. As the older man wrapped the two sandwiches in paper and placed them into a small satchel, Link had grabbed the long sword from where it rested next to the bedroom door. The older man then handed Link the small bag as Navi zipped under his hat. Soon after that in a blur and a quick thank you and good-bye, Link was out the door.

Once outside, Link called over Epona and jumped onto her back quickly and dashed toward Hyrule field, Link paused at the first fence when he saw what looked like to be some fabric caught on the fence. At closer inspection, he noticed that he was from Mae's cloak. The young man quickly snatched up the bit of cloth and stuffed it into his pouch. He needed to find Mae, and he hoped he would find her before anything else would.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's Notes:**

FINILLY! And Mae ran off…to where…I dunno, so don't ask please ^^; anyway, Link has gone to find her, so let's hope that he finds her soon :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Bloody Tears**

Legend of Zelda fan fic with many OCs that belong to me that is inspired by serenitythefaierikin's fan fiction but is over all my own original idea and yes I have told serenitythefaierikin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda, plain and simple…

_Summary: Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental_

**Chapter 14**

The skeletal creature that had called itself a _Stalfos_, dissolved into the ground once the sun had risen. Mae blinked as she watched the creature wither away as she recalled her rather long and tiring night. The Stalfos had, at first, come at her with its sword raised and ready to slaughter her and cut her to pieces. That was until two of his friends became victims to her scythe. Then after that, the creature looked at her blankly (if a skeleton could have expressions) and then pointed toward her and yelled "goddess" at the top of its lungs (which it didn't have since it was a skeleton). The night continued with the creature tailing her and asking her questions. Such as what certain foods tasted like and what water felt like. To anyone else, these were silly questions, but since Mae knew where the skeletal creature was coming from, she under stood the meaning behind its questions.

Mae pulled herself out her thoughts toward the creature and looked toward the forest where she had wondered to. She remembered that the Stalfos had called it _The Lost Woods._ Mae looked at the tree line ahead of her with confusion and curiosity. After looking at the trees for a minute, she looked back over her shoulder, back toward the way she had come. She didn't know if she should go into the forest or turn the other way and pray that she landed herself at either the ruins of _Castel Town_ or _Kakariko Village. _Any place with civilization of some kind may be helpful. The short girl then gave out a sight as she looked back toward the forest. She looked at the tree line again for a minute, still trying to make up her mind when movement and a child's laughter caught her attention.

Mae flinched a bit at the sound and blinked confusedly as the giggling came again as she spotted a figure dash from behind a tree as if beckoning her to come into the forest. Mae blinked and then shook her head.

"Uh…"

She muttered as she saw the small figure wave at her and then run deeper into the forest.

"…Wait!..."

She called to the figure as she heard its echoing giggle. Mae then darted into the forest, a place where she didn't quite feel welcomed, but somehow she strangely felt like she belonged.

After five minutes, Mae had lost what little sight of the child like figure that she had. The brunette then gave out a disgruntled sigh as she took a look at her surroundings. In five minutes, she had gotten, well, lost. Now she knew why this forest was called the _Lost Woods. _

Instead of yelling like an angry adult, and cursing at the figure that lured her into the forest, Mae took a deep breath and started walking. It was a while before she came to a small clearing that had a platform similar to the one at Lake Haylia, beyond that, there was a tree stump and a very tall stone wall.

Mae tilted her head a bit with curiosity as she walked up to the tree stump and sat down. The surrounding area was peaceful. There was nothing here but the sound of the wind coming through the trees and the songs of birds.

"You know, most people are turned into a Stalfos before they make it to this garden."

Mae blinked as she looked to see a girl with blue eyes and green hair standing at the entrance to the clearing. With the child was a small green fairy, and strangely, the pair reminded her of Link.

"Really…then maybe it's a good thing I'm not like _most_ people."

Mae replied as she watched the child giggle and then start walking toward her.

"Your funny."

She said as Mae blinked at her.

She didn't think she was funny, yet somehow, this child did.

"Really?"

Mae asked as the girl took a seat next to her on the tree stump.

"Yeah, Kind of like my friend Link."

Mae blinked at the mentioning of Link's name.

"You know Link?"

The brunette asked as the girl eagerly nodded.

"Yeah! He's my best friend! We would often come to this garden and play, but that was back before he got his fairy and had to leave the Lost Woods."

The child explained as Mae slowly nodded.

"Um…what's your name…"

Mae suddenly asked as the child gave her a friendly smile.

"My name it Saria! What's yours?"

The girl asked as Mae returned her smile.

"Its Mae…my name is Mae."

The brunette told the girl as the girl gave out a giggle.

Meanwhile, Link slowed Epona to a stop in front of the Lost Woods as Navi flew out from under his hat.

"Home sweet home!"

Navi exclaimed as Link smiled half heartedly at her as he slipped off of the mares back.

"Do you think Saria will know where to find Mae?"

Navi then asked as she whipped around to be in front of Link's face as the young man shrugged.

"Either her or the Great Deku Scrub…"

Link replied as he walked into the forest, the feeling that it gave to him was that of welcome but as always, it also made him feel as if he didn't belong there. After having been his home for so many years during his childhood, now as an adult, the feeling of home just wasn't quite there. He soon made his way to the Kokiri Village where he was greeted by the smiles of his old friends as he walked into the Great Deku Tree's Gelada. Link walked toward the small tree sprout with the smiling face as he glanced up at the husk of the former Great Deku Tree. In a way, his heart sank, but at least the forest was still protected because of the tiny sapling.

"Greetings Link, how art thou?"

The sapling asked as Link sat down in front of it on the ground as Navi sat down on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, thank you Great Deku Scrub…But I have a question for you…"

Link asked as the scrub looked at her knowingly.

"It is about your friend who wondered into these woods, am I correct."

The sapling asked as Link looked at the scrub with shock.

"Uh, yeah…is she hear? In the Lost Woods?"

The young man asked as the sapling smiled up at him.

"Yes, she is with Saria, at the Forest Temple."

The tree scrub told him as Link stood as he gave it a thankful smile.

"Thank you Great Deku Scrub."

Link told it as he walked out of the clearing and back into the small village. He then walked into the forest and let the sound of Saria's song lead him to the garden where he and his childhood friend had once played.

After a while, he arrived at the small garden where he and Saria used to play. He glanced around the small open area as childhood memories flooded into his mind, but he pushed them away as a small green fairy zipped up to him.

"LINK!"

She exclaimed as Navi gave the fairy a glare.

"Hi…Kiya…"

Navi greeted the fairy as she blinked and looked over to the blue fairy and hugged her.

"NAVI!"

Kiya nearly screamed with delight as Link chuckled at the two fairies as Navi struggled to get out of the green fairy's death grip.

"Uh, Kiya…where is Saria?"

Link asked her as the Fairy looked up toward him and nodded.

"She is where she usually is, sitting on the tree stump. She is talking to some woman who hasn't turned into a Stalfo, kits really weird."

Kiya told him as link laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah…weird…"

Link replied and started to walked further into the garden as Navi wiggled out of Kiya's grip and flew behind Link. After a minute, the green fairy started to tail behind them.

"I know why your not a stalfos yet."

Saria told the brunette who was sitting next to her.

"Oh really?"

Mae asked as the girl giggled lightly as she gave her a beaming smile.

"Its because you are related to the three Goddesses. The spirits of the forest won't stop talking about it."

The green haired girl said as Mae blinked at her.

"Spirits of the forest?"

Mae asked as the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you can't hear them, after all you are _their_ goddess."

Saria told her as she jumped off of the tree stump and twirled around to face her.

"Are these spirits…are they lost souls of people?"

Mae asked her.

"hmmm…"

Saria said in thought as she looked up toward the sky.

"…Some of them…"

She said.

"How can you hear them, Saria?"

Mae then asked as the girl looked at her and smiled.

"Cause I'm the Sage of Forest."

She said with a giggle as the brunette watched her. At this time, Link walked into the clearing of the garden where Saria and Mae were talking. As the young man entered the clearing, the child turned around to face him and gave the young man a bright smile.

"Link!"

Saria said and darted over to the green clad young man and was wrapped in a hug. Mae watched the two of them for a minute before Link looked up toward the brunette still sitting on the tree stump.

"So…how'd you find me?"

Mae asked him as Saria still clung to the blonde.

"Lucky guess…"

Link replied with a small smile, but the brunette could tell that it was just a mask to cover his true feelings at the moment. She could tell by how stiff his shoulders were, that he was angry and wanted to give her a lecture about running off. Mae then just smiled at herself as the thought took her back to when she was a kid when her older brother Al would scold her for the same thing.

As she was in her memory, Link convinced the green haired girl to give him and Mae some time alone. To this, Saria nodded and called, Kiya, over to her, and the pair left that part of the garden. Link then gave Mae a scowl, which she was prepared for, and then walked up to her as she sat patiently on the tree stump.

"Why did you run away?"

He said sternly as the shorter girl searched her mind for an answer.

"I needed some time to think I guess…"

Mae told him flatly.

"And I haven't done that in a long time."

She continued as she turned her gaze from him to the grass covered ground. At this, Link shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You know you could have just walked around the lake…and save me the trouble of hunting you down and worrying about you being attacked or captured…"

Link then stressed as he spotted a small smile appear on the reaper's face.

"Yeah…"

She said.

"And I did run into some creatures that called themselves Stalfos…it took two kills before one realized that I was a reaper before it called me a goddess…"

"Goddess?"

Link questioned as he gave the girl an odd look.

"Yeah…another thing I have been thinking about. Dark Link called me that as well. And Saria also said I was related to the three Goddesses…"

Mae then told him as Link took a seat on the tree stump next to her. His was now puzzled. Why was this girl being referred to as a Goddess, and even by a Sage. Link then looked at the brunette next to him.

"More questions that need answering to…"

He then said as the shorter girl gave out a sigh.

"Yeah…and damn…I wish I had that silly little ocarina my dad made for me…"

Mae then muttered as the Blonde blinked at her.

"Ocarina? You have an Ocarina?"

Link asked as Mae looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but not with me…and it looks like a pendent, so I can ware it around my neck…"

Mae told him as the teenager nodded.

"That's neat, I've never seen one like that."

Link commented.

"Maybe we can find you another Ocarina and I can teach you a few songs."

Link told her as she gave him a smile.

"Yeah, that'll be nice…"

Mae said and then let out a yawn. Link then gave her a smile.

"I guess you walked during the whole night?"

He joked as Mae tossed him a soft glare.

"Just figured that out?"

She asked as Link then stood and held a hand out to her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the village, you can take a nap in my old house."

Link told her as Mae took his hand and allowed him to help her up. He still held her hand as he led her out of the garden with Navi fluttering along behind them. He then walked through the confusing maze of the forest until they arrived at a small, tree house village. Link then continued to lead Mae along past the children who all looked to be the same age as Saria. Mae noticed that many of the children gave them strange stares and a few fallowed along behind at a distance with curiosity.

Link soon arrived at the only tree house in the village with a ladder and gave the small tree house a smile.

"Well, here we are."

He said as Mae looked at the small house.

"Up the ladder."

Mae said as Link nodded at her and gave her a confused look.

"Yes…up the ladder…"

"Okay…"

The brunette replied slowly as she started up into the small house. Once at the top of the ladder, Mae let out a breath of air that she had been holding in as she took hold of the door frame of the small tree house.

Link soon fallowed after her and tossed her a laugh.

"Its not funny!"

Mae growled at him.

"I have a fear of climbing straight up and with that comes a fear of heights…"

Mae muttered as she watched Link walk past her as he ducked under the door into the small interior of the house.

"Well, either way you'll be better off inside then clinging for dear life at the door."

Link told her with a grin as Mae huffed before she entered the small house. She first noticed that the house was a single room. At its center was a tree stump table that Link was currently using as a chair, and just behind him was a tiny bed, a bed that was build for a child, not an adult.

"You can use the mattress as a pillow if you like, this place is kinda small."

Link told her as Mae threw him a raised eye brow. Link however, threw her a grin as he watched the girl grab the pillow sized mattress off the bed and toss it onto the floor before she laid down to try and catch some sleep. As she did so, Link pulled out his Ocarina and played _Zelda's Lullaby_. As the tune drifted into the air, it reminded Mae of her father when he would play the lullaby that he and his mother once sang to her and her brother. Soon after the memory entered her mind, mae had drifted off to sleep.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's Notes:**

If it wasn't hinted before with Epona, its plain as day now! Mae has a fear of heights! :D


End file.
